


The Siphon's Charm

by R3dotZero



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Romance, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Romance, grey trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dotZero/pseuds/R3dotZero
Summary: “Poppy, are you listening to me?! This is dangerous! The best thing for you to do is lay low right now and let us Nu Trolls take care of it!”“I’ve helped defend the Kingdom before, Branch. I can handle a bit of danger.”“Rockslides, avalanches, famine, and wild animal attacks are not the same as someone deliberately shooting anarrow at you.”“So I’ll be more careful.”“Yes, by staying somewhere safe, and letting us handle this!”“You can’t expect me to stay locked up in my bedroom, waiting for this to blow over after what I saw happen!”“Yes, I can.” He answered without hesitation, “In fact, I’d prefer it.”





	1. Party Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> All Trolls except for Shimmer and a few other OCs belong to Dreamworks. Any songs used will be credited at the end of the chapters used.

 She’d never seen fireworks so horrifying, bright shots of purple and gold, cold despite the heat and joy embedded in their nature.

“Aspen!!”

A horrified cry screamed through the chaos, drawing her gaze a few feet away, watching as just under the explosions of light another troll was brought to a halt in his escape, falling to his knees.

“No! Come on!” The desperate female voice pleaded, “Please, Aspen! You’ve got to keep moving! You’ve got to get up!!” Flashes of light revealed the moment better to her eyes, and she watched as he looked up at the troll holding him in a slow and horrified shock before grey began to consume him.

“Nonononono! Please! Please! You can fight it! You can stop it!”

“We’ve got to keep moving!” another voice commanded behind Poppy, the sound of it clear as a cowbell through the calamity.

Her feet felt tied down, her body going numb while everything moved in slow motion. Her gaze never wavered from the tragedy before her.

Aspen’s breath was slowing. His eyes stared up in panic at the crying figure that held him. Each plea escaping her in the form of heart-broken whimpers as what was once grey skin and hair drew white.

“No…please…please…please,” she continued as she watched the white soon disintegrate into ash, the figure in her arms dissolving into nothing as he slowly submitted himself to sleep, a soft “sorry” leaving his lips before the air took him and he turned to nothing.

“Poppy, we can’t stop!” the demanding voice echoed again. “We need to move **_now_** _!_ ” A hand pulled at her arm, hauling her up effortlessly upon legs she could no longer feel before grabbing her elbow and forcing her to turn.

It was only then she realized she was already crying, the details of the Troll before her unseen to the fog of tears as she found herself staring at an unfamiliar blue blur.

“Poppy! Poppy!” the figure continued to call her before giving up and hauling her up into his hair as he made a break for it, sprinting through the chaos that surrounded them.

Unknowingly, he gave her a clearer view of the destruction. Wide, pink eyes only able to watch in horror as puffs of ashy smoke formed clouds over the terrain. Lives gone in an instant, all happiness destroyed.

Wails and screams echoed across the field as a horrific churn took hold of her belly and she looked back at the troll Aspen left behind. She could only watch helplessly as the mourning figure joined her lost companion, falling apart into dust through her tears.

“Almost there. Almost there. Almost there.” She heard the troll that held her chant below, his agile body never slowing as he moved through the smoke and fire that surrounded them, heading for the trees in the distance. In an odd moment of peaceful clarity, she took in the sight of his colors, an unfamiliar sense of pride and affection dancing throughout her despite the fact that she couldn’t recognize him. She tried to focus her vision to get a better look at him, only for it to be obscured once more by a thick cloud of smoke.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” a cackle echoed behind them, and Poppy turned to see a large, black figure with spindly-spider legs skirting quickly after them  while a sadistic laugh followed.

The figure approached them easily despite the best efforts of the troll below, and in a need to protect him she turned down and screamed a panicked warning she couldn’t hear over her own heartbeat.

“It’s about time I took care of you pests!” the malicious voice announced, her tone full of a seductive confidence before the spider shot something out at them. Poppy heard herself scream as the figure below was hit, a pained cry escaping him as he tripped before quickly taking advantage of the momentum he maintained to twirl and fling the princess he carried off ahead of him.

“No!” the malicious voice protested behind her while her body skipped across the dirt before rolling to a graceless stop.

“Run, Poppy!! Get out of here!” the determined troll shouted after her as she turned to look back to him and watch as the blue figure began to fade to grey. He didn’t seem to notice or care for the vicious monster behind him, the spider lifting her forelegs, destined to end him as he continued to shout orders for her to run.

The slow motion of time took over again. She ignored his demands, screaming a sound she’d never heard her voice make before the spider grabbed him in a full swoop and bit.

*******

With a quick inhale, Poppy woke. Her heart racing, her skin flushed as she felt cool sweat cling everywhere along her body. Frantically, pink eyes moved about her pod, taking in the peaceful, magenta walls and discarded scraps of finished projects as her ears were assaulted with the cheerful songs of the birds outside. After a few moments, the scent of ash was replaced with the soothing smell of freshly-cut felt, glue, and construction paper. The morning sun outside her window was beginning to peak into the sky, lighting her pod and turning the day golden.

A dream?

She didn’t dare to hope. Not bothering to let her breath calm, she scrambled up from her bed and quickly moved to the exit of her pod, not caring one bit that she was still in her night gown as she moved out into the dewy morning.

The sky was blue. The air was clear. The sounds of Troll Kingdom had yet to start their morning song. All was calm.

“A dream,” she confirmed quietly, her hand slowly moving to her chest as she caught her breath. “It was just a dream.” Relieved giggles escaped her before she let go a deep, purposeful sigh and relaxed the rest of her body. The beautiful morning air was already healing her from the terrible night’s sleep. In reality, she knew it wasn’t _just_ a dream, but that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was that it wasn’t happening _now._ Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the giggles of relief took hold again.

“A bit too early in the morning for you to start celebrating, love,” an amused tone commented from behind, filling her with pleasurable butterflies as she turned.

“Creek!” Not bothering to give him a warning, she giddily rushed and tackled him, enveloping him in a much needed hug. Knowing better, his arms were already open wide to accept her. “I was wondering who my first hug was going to be!” She admitted shamelessly, “I hoped it was you!”

His chest shook in a chuckle. “That makes two of us,” he replied pleasantly, “But unfortunately this means you’ve ruined the surprise.”

“Surprise?” she repeated in confusion at first before pulling her head back a bit to meet his gaze and get a telling raise of one of his eyebrows in turn.  “Really?!” she pushed as she hopped back from him excitedly, too focused on the idea of a surprise to care that she spoiled it.

“Yes,” he answered, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he shook his head in an unsurprised manner. To give her a better understanding, he lifted a felt tote bag for her to see the streamers and glitter that spilled over its edges, hinting at the contents. “We hoped to have it all ready before you were up.”

“Ooooooh!” Pulling back a bit, she looked to either side of him for the others, confusion apparent enough on her brow to encourage him to explain.

“They’ll be coming later.”

“Then there’s still time!” She declared before sprinting back into her pod, “Pretend you never saw me!”

 _“No peeking!~”_ she heard him sing after her.

 _“I can’t hear you! I’m asleep!~”_ She chimed back before throwing herself into her bed and pulling the covers over her body.

She could hear him clearly as he entered, a chuckle once again escaping his lips as he shuffled about the entry of her pod with ease.

His movements were painstakingly slow and torturous to listen to, each footstep echoing about in a usual, laid-back manner while Poppy endured minutes on end under her comforter. She swore he made each moment more unbearable on purpose. Bless the troll. She loved him, but there never was a moment where his leisurely manner didn’t work at her patience. She tried her best most of the time, not wanting to pressure him or make him think she was completely incapable of being peaceful –or “zen” as he called it-, but really it was times like this that made her want to throttle him.

“Ready?” she asked up after she assumed five minutes passed.

“Not yet,” he answered with a tease.

She let a minute pass before she tried again.

“Ready now?”

“Nope.”

Another minute passed.

“Now?”

“Give me a few more minutes.”

She tried.

“How ‘bout now?”

The sound of his chortles echoed through the pod. “How about I just tell you when I’m done, yeah?”

“Fine,” she huffed irritably, adjusting herself in the bedding before moving to grab one of the sketchpads by her nightstand and a few colored pencils to pass the time as productively as she could.

She suffered through ten, long minutes of waiting, not peaking more than three times –to her own credit– before he finally said the blessed word.

“Done!”

Her blanket was gone in an instant as she bolted upright to look at the foot of her bed only to be hit in the face with loud pops and whistles of glitter and confetti. Blinded by color, an amused snort escaped her. _“Creeeeeek,”_ she whined through amused laughter, wiping the glitter from her face as she was met with the very pleased smirk of the purple troll before her, a few used, celebratory poppers in his grasp.

He said nothing, only letting her have a moment before he stepped to the side to let her see the party decorations he’d strewn about her room.

“Happy Birthday!”

Rainbow-colored streamers, ribbon, balloons, and glitter were thrown strategically about her walls as an intricately designed and bedazzled “20” hung above her pod entrance.

She couldn’t contain the excited squeal that bubbled up her throat.

“Ohhhh!!! Creek!! It looks amazing!!”

Hopping out of bed, she quickly lunged at him in another short hug before looking over every inch of his work, showering him with enough praise to justify his smug expression and stopping at the centerpiece. “And look at this!!” she declared, arms splayed wide as if magic itself held the power of the number above her, “Guy Diamond will be so proud!”

“He should be,” interrupted Creek casually, “He helped with it, and Satin and Chenille and Biggie and Cooper and Fuzzbert and Smidge.” He counted them off on his fingers, oblivious to how each new name only made her more excited.

Another gleeful squeal immediately escaped her lips as she felt her body moving on its own. Excited and possessed by the joy that consumed her, she spun, twirled, and giggled before stopping at the calling strum of a guitar.

Her attention was instantly pulled, curiosity drawing her as she turned to have pink eyes fall upon the irresistibly attractive sight of Creek with a hand-crafted acoustic over his shoulder. As usual she couldn’t help but admire the way he looked, handsome and statuesque as he unknowingly teased her with a few more test strums and did some final tuning of a string before clearing his throat.

No words could describe the sound that escaped her as her giddiness built.

Skillfully, he ignored her, looking full of purpose as his fingers found the frets and he strummed once more, starting a slow and skillful exchange of chords before he began to sing.

_“This morning is a special morning_

_We’re gonna party all day long_

_We’re gonna celebrate the day that you were born_

_And we will start right with this song”_

The beat, of the music quickly shifted and the familiar sound of a mandolin began to join the guitar, playing some intricate overlays while a higher pitched voice harmonized with the guru’s.

_“Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you”_

“Biggie!” Poppy cheered excitedly while the larger figure strolled in through the door, blushing and hunching his shoulders as he moved to Creek’s side, a “mew” of greeting being heard from the pet worm a top his head.

_“Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you”_

Suddenly an introduction of harmonica entered the fray, soloing skillfully through the break between singing and in slid a very smooth, four-legged troll as he backed through the door, earning another cheer of praise from the birthday girl while she showered the three of them with applause and a well-timed whistle before a third voice took over.

_“All your friends will come together”_

In stepped a very proud-looking Peppy, the sight of him causing Poppy to gush with affection as he moved towards her and pulled her into a pleasant hug that was easily returned.

_“And all your family will be here”_

The crisp sound of drums began to filter into the pod from outside as they continued.

_“We’re gonna cook you all the food we know you love_

_And wash it down with lots of cheer”_

Cooper’s harmonica served as a signal, the walls of her pod opening to reveal a gathering crowd and the rest of her friends standing beside a table of cakes, pies, fudge, chocolates, and more. The group all cheered in greeting as they surrounded her, before her eyes were drawn to the sound of the drum set to the side, eyes landing on the tiny, yellow drummer clearly in her element.

“Hi, Smidge!!” Poppy waved happily to her, earning a pleasant salute from her in turn as she twirled a chopstick along her fingers before repeatedly slamming the snare and a symbol. Suki stepped forward to sing the next line, the twins at either side backing her up with their unmatched harmony.

_“There comes a **time** for cake and candles (Yeah)” _

The twins took over.

_“You’ll make a wish for all the year.”_

They stepped aside to make way for Guy Diamond, who entered in his usual flare while his distinct vocals took over the song.

_“And with all the breath you’ll have to **blow that fire out**_

_And we will all stand up and cheer”_

On cue the rest of the surrounding trolls began to cheer eagerly, their joy touching Poppy deep to her soul. She put her hand over her heart and felt pleasant tears form in her eyes while every troll joined in the chorus.

_“Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you”_

The song took a moment to pause. A musical interlude overtaking the kingdom as Poppy found herself at the mercy of her friends’ celebratory spirit.

Without another word the twins rushed her back into her pod, letting it close around them for a few moments before emerging with Poppy now fully dressed in a brand new, party garb.

Even the Troll Princess herself was surprised at the change, taking a moment to look around as more excited cries greeted her before she looked down at herself to be awed by a beautiful, violet party dress with a bow on the front of her hip and a sheer blue overlay covered in sparkles and gems at the skirt.

“Ahhh!!” She screamed girlishly at the sight, twisting and turning in the dress as she noticed the cream, satin straps that wrapped up from the back, matching her gorgeous bow. She spun with the new dress, modeling it proudly for those who were interested before she stopped to throw herself at Satin and Chenille.

“You guys are the greatest!”

They caught her easily as they laughed at how pleased she was.

“Oh, don’t thank us just yet,” Satin spoke up before Chenille added, “Yeah! We’re just getting started!”

At that the celebration only seemed to become even more grandiose as Poppy felt herself lifted into a chair and carried up on the shoulders of excited trolls. They hefted her to the center of Troll Kingdom, letting her be awed by the decorations they put up overnight.

Streamers, glitter, and confetti coated everything, with satin and flower lanyards along every slide and pod, making the whole kingdom look like a single, giant party. This was the biggest celebration Poppy had seen yet, and it was heart-warming to know that it was for her.

The music still played around them, and Poppy turned behind her to see the snack pack still playing their instruments as they were wheeled in a parade behind her. Every sort of troll followed, waving pleasantly at her and wishing her a happy birthday while trollings raced to her side in the parade.

“Happy Birthday, Princess Poppy!”

“Happy Birthday!”

“We love you, Princess Poppy!”

Poppy made sure to wave back to as many as she could, standing in her chair to blow kisses and catch those sent her way as she said her thanks. The parade moved to the center of the kingdom, surrounded by a few uniformed trolls at the sides. They stopped at a group of large mushroom stages, and she was hoisted onto the center-most one which was decorated with even more food tables and chairs, a large gold star with a big bold “20” on it donning the back. To either side of it were two more mushrooms. One piled high with a mountain of presents and at the other sat Suki’s waiting wooferbug with more than enough space around him.

The DJ immediately moved from the parade and headed to the mushroom platform, adjusting her headphones before taking over the song and changing the sound of the acoustic music to a bouncy tone that was easier to dance to.

_“Now comes the **time** to open presents”_

Creek started to sing again as he and her father moved to her side on the platform.

_“Whether there **handmade** or there bought_

_They will be **filled** with all the love we have for you_

_And all our individual thoughts”_

He leaned into Poppy, the sudden nearness of his blue eyes and purple skin causing her to visibly fluster and swoon before stopped by the sight of an electric guitar being shoved into her face. Her father held it up to her expectantly, and she whole-heartedly laughed and threw it over her shoulder before finally letting herself join into the music with a few purposeful guitar licks while the crowd of trolls around them celebrated.

She didn’t play for long, letting her guitar play its own melody before the trolls surrounding them began to sing the chorus to her again, causing her to stop and just strum a bit as she listened.

_“Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you”_

The joy Poppy felt was overwhelming as the song continued, the trolls serenading her to their hearts’ content. They repeated the chorus until the song wound down to a final end full of cheering, more streamers, and an amalgam of well wishes and congratulations she could no longer hear.

“Alright, Everyone!” Peppy’s booming voice spoke over the crowd, causing them to settle as he continued. “First, I must thank you all for all the effort you’ve put in to prepare for this day, and compliment you on being the finest ensemble ever to grace Troll Kingdom.”

The crowd clapped together for a brief moment in self congratulations before he continued.

“Secondly, I would like to say that as both a father and a king, I have never been more proud and excited for a day like today…” He paused before stretching out his hand to his daughter, who took it happily after removing the guitar from over her shoulders, “…where we can finally return all our kindness to one of the most generous, loving, and happiest trolls in the kingdom, my daughter, Princess Poppy.”

The trolls began to cheer and blush peppered Poppy’s cheeks as she looked out amongst them before turning her attention back to her father. He placed his other hand on top of hers and looked down at her with an expression so tender that the sight of it alone caused her to tear up.

“Poppy,” he started softly, “These past twenty years have been a blessing, and I have not had a day yet where I didn’t thank the tree that sprouted you.” An ‘aww’ echoed around them. “You’ve saved us countless times, dealt with our troubles without complaint, taken time to greet and shower every troll with your happiness, and made me the proudest father amongst all the kingdom.”

The cooing only continued, Poppy leading the way as she wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed a bit. “Awww… Dad…”

“So we’re going to spend this day showing you how grateful we are,” he continued, “For all the time and energy you put in to care for us. And from now on…” His voice rose. “We will celebrate this day as an official Troll Holiday, in honor of our princess!!”

The crowd just cheered and Poppy felt even more touched as she moved into give her father the best hug she could manage, snuggling into the smoothness of his chest as she’d done as a child.

“Thanks, dad,” she spoke up softly before she felt her father chuckle and tighten his hold on her.

“Anything for you, Poppy.”

As they held each other, their Hug Time bracelets chimed and Poppy only laughed a bit before pulling away to look up at her father. “You have perfect timing, as usual.”

The king only seemed amused by that before he turned to the crowd and shouted, “Let the festivities begin!!” kicking off what would no doubt be known as the largest party in the history of the kingdom.

Without another word Suki turned her attention back to her wooferbug, starting up some much-needed dance music that filtered into the kingdom. The surrounding trolls answered the call of the beat effortlessly.

“King Peppy, Princess,” a voice drew their attention, and Poppy turned to find a familiar troll garbed in a freshly-pressed uniform colored green and brown with a few gold details. As usual, the uniform looked smart on him, matching the lovely sparkling fuchsia of his skin wonderfully as he stood straight and still, donned in the traditional green vest and brown slacks. His belt, buttons, and buckles were polished to a shine that only befit a royal guard.

Seeing the Princess’s attention on him, he smiled sweetly before speaking again, “Happy Birthday, Prince–”

“Arabesque!” she cried out with pleasure as she jumped on the figure before them, tackling him with a hug he could barely manage to steady. She rubbed her face into his cheek playfully before jumping back excitedly, “It’s been _so long_ since I’ve seen you. I can’t believe the Nature Trolls let you get away!”

He laughed. “It’s a temporary reassignment for a special day,” he explained with a playful dance of his eyebrows. “Shimmer needed someone to fill in, and I volunteered. Couldn’t bring myself to miss the celebration.”

“Well you should have asked for the day off instead,” Poppy said as she slapped his shoulder, “We could use your dancing. How am I supposed to see you and _not_ want to watch you dance?!”

“Poppy, let your cousin do his work,” her father softly reprimanded beside her while Arabesque only laughed a bit harder.

“Well, maybe if I ask Shimmer, she’ll let him be relieved for a bit!” Poppy suggested in turn before looking to the sparkly troll before her. “Do you know where she is?”

Arabesque only shrugged and smiled, looking merely amused at her efforts before he neared her and took one of her hands. “It’s fine, Poppy. Shimmer understands better than anyone that we Nu Trolls can’t forget our roots. I’m sure she’ll give me some time to have some fun.”

“Well there’s no harm in asking to make sure!”

“Poppy…” Her father’s disparaging tone interrupted again.

“But, Dad, it’s not fair! If Branch were here, I wouldn’t feel so guilty!”

“All will be fine, Poppy. Just trust the Nu Trolls to know what they’re doing. Arabesque is with us for a reason, and we should be glad he had the opportunity to come at all.”

“But to be at a party and _not dance_?!”

“That’s why he is a Nu Troll, and _you’re_ not,” her father countered and moved to his seat, causing her to sigh and turn to the glitter troll piteously.

Arabesque just smiled and clasped his hands together before doing a grateful bow. “Thank you for your concern, Princess, but your father is right. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” she grumbled disbelievingly, “If you say so.”

With that said, the glitter troll just gave her a confirming nod before moving to stand alert at the back of the mushroom while Poppy took her seat and let herself be served all sorts of sweets alongside her father.

“I still don’t see why Branch couldn’t just work today. It’s not fair that a Fusion Troll has to take his place.”

“Now, Poppy. You know why Branch couldn’t be here, out in front of everyone.”

She sighed with defeat. “I know.”

“Besides,” Peppy added with a short laugh, “I’m sure he would find the experience even more miserable.”

His daughter smiled as she immediately recalled the exact grimace the grey troll would make anytime he had to attend some sort of large party like this. “True,” she replied with a giggle, “That grumpykins would probably bring down the party.”

“He would like to think that,” Peppy assured as he licked his fingers free of frosting, “Thank the Troll Tree that you haven’t had a proper vision for months now or he may have tried to have the whole event cancelled.”

Poppy scoffed a laugh at the idea. She wouldn’t be surprised if her father was right. Branch had an interesting way of overreacting to the slightest thing, which was why she never made a habit of voicing her visions every time she got one, especially the horrible ones. Fortunately, those were few and far between, but that didn’t mean their most-skilled royal guard wouldn’t treat even the smallest nothings like some big catastrophe. He probably would be unappeasable if he knew of her dream last night.

“Poppy, come dance with us!” a familiar set of voices called, causing a grin to form on her face as she immediately forgot her thoughts and jumped into the crowd of dancing trolls with a cheer.

It was hours before Poppy found herself needing a break, her legs finally tired and her stomach growling as she returned to her table to find her father no longer there. A loud “Woohoo!” drew her gaze to the crowd to see him already in full party mode, stripped to his underwear and cupcake in hand as he danced joyously among a group of pleasantly amused trolls.

Of course he’d be down there. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Chuckling, she found her attention pulled once more by the sound of another voice.

“Now remember: You have four hours,” an authoritative female reminded. Poppy turned to see an excited looking Arabesque, eagerly taking off his uniform and folding each piece dutifully before handing it over into the waiting arms of another glitter troll of a dark, royal purple coloring with pristinely tended lavender hair. They stood off behind the mushroom, professionally out of sight from most of the crowd while her cousin began to unbuckle his slacks, sighing with relief as his naked body was once again freed to sparkle to its own content.

“Shimmer!” Poppy called ecstatically, earning both trolls’ attention, “Are you going to cover for Ara personally?!”

The older, female troll gave an amused chuckle as she held out her hands expectantly, while her subordinate folded his pants meticulously before laying them out carefully in her outstretched hands. “Of course!” she answered smugly, “You didn’t think I would have just _anyone_ watch over you?” Poppy just giggled as she continued. “Honestly, if he wasn’t so eager for the position, I would have taken over from the get go.”

“Or you could have just let Branch work today,” Poppy included only to earn one of _those_ looks again.

“You _know_ why we can’t do that, Poppy,” she started to explain as she received a neatly wrapped belt on top of the trousers, “We’re having a hard enough time keeping a likable appearance amongst the rest of the trolls when we have to stop them from doing something they love. We don’t need these stupid rumors saying we enforce greyness in our recruits to hinder that.”

“Yeah, but those are obviously not true,” Poppy argued in turn, “Besides, everyone already knows Branch. I don’t see why his greyness would bother them now.”

“Branch is the quintessential proof for their argument, and him being _anywhere_ has become a problem for a lot of concerned trolls who mean well.” Shimmer started again while being handed a set of leather bracers. “This day is about you, Poppy. Let’s keep it that way… Besides, Branch could use a day off.”

“He asked for a day off?!” The princess cried with shock so genuine Shimmer couldn’t help but chuckle with amusement.

“Nope, but he got one anyway. Hopefully, he used the time to relax a bit.”

A short, sarcastic laugh was all the response that idea got as Poppy moved back to her table of treats and snagged a fudge brownie for herself.

“Alright!” was the cheer Arabesque gave before he moved to the top of the mushroom eagerly to do some crowd surfing before being stopped mid jump.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Shimmer spoke up again, halting him and forcing him to turn to her only to watch as she pointed to the deshret, headgear atop her own head.

“Oh…” He brought his hand to the side of his head, fingers brushing against the piece of head gear before he moved to take it off. “Woopsie,” was all the explanation he gave as he handed the piece over.

“Remember… you have _four hours_ , lieutenant,” Shimmer stressed again, “No more. No less.”

“Yes, ma’am,” was the last thing Poppy heard before everything went white.

*******

_Weariness, that’s what she felt at first. Her body was sore. Her stomach clenched with hunger while her mouth tasted of cotton. Had she been running? Was she lost? A part of her wanted to know the answer. The rest of her was too tired to care. Instead, her mind strained to focus on the tension in her muscles._

_She was struggling, carrying a heavy weight that seemed to envelop her body with each step she took. Each movement was like wading through sand, growing heavier by the second. Looking about her, she noted that wasn’t the case though. A silent forest of brightly lit trees served as a happy setting to her struggle while dance music played in the distance._

_“No…Stop…” she heard a voice plead, the sound of it deep and strained as it chocked on its own words. It was her voice. It was a male’s voice._

_So she was male this time._

_“Please…” he begged again as tears poured down their cheeks. There was no time to wipe them away. The energy to do so was fleeting and better off used in their continuing conflict._

_Whispers danced in the air around them, a musicality to their sound as they filled the forest with a noise so loud it was almost painful. Whimpers were all the male troll could manage in response, his body once again moving at its own will towards the dance music in the distance._

_“No!” A determined cry escaped him as he strained his muscles again, continuing to fight the next steps. His strength only drained quicker at the action, the whispers becoming even more relentless till his weariness cost him enough feet for him to make it to the edge of a very familiar cliff._

_Eagle Peak. She recognized the view instantly, a famous climbing spot for the Nature Trolls and the place with arguably one of the best views of Troll Kingdom. The reputation wasn’t without warrant, Poppy noted as she took in the sight before her, a loud, celebrating city full of laughter and cheer. It was gorgeous, and her heart warmed at the sight of everyone looking so happy. With the sight so beautiful, the sudden fear that grasped her after seeing it was startling._

_Panicking, the male troll grabbed at nearby shrubs as his fight continued, grey hands grasping desperately at twigs and weeds to hold himself back from nearing the cliff further. The effects of the whispers seemed to only grow stronger, his body quickly complying as his fingers let go and his feet carried him to the edge before finally stopping._

_A pleasant sensation washed over him for a moment, both relieving and disgusting him as he knew immediately what this was. He was being rewarded. His compliance given a show of approval by the spirits that haunted him. Their voices were thankfully quiet for a moment, the surrounding area quieted with a studious regard before a tidal wave of the whispering magic overwhelmed him again with a single word._

Kill.

_The murderous intent was chilling, the surrounding air becoming suffocating as his body once again wasn’t his own and he immediately acted to control it._

_“No!” he defied audibly, stopping his hand directly before his face as it moved to reach for an arrow from the quill on his back. All he could stop was a single limb, however. The other arm continued its movements, effortlessly removing his bow from his shoulder and adjusting his grip on it in his hand. In a casual flic of the wrist, his hand swung the bow around itself, forcing it to face forward, ready to be mounted._

_A fearful whine escaped his throat at the action, eyes immediately being drawn away only to watch as a dark mist of shadows began to swirl about his restrained fist. Whatever it was, he was determined to fight it, keeping his arm locked in place as best he could as the mist began to siphon through his fingers and press into his palm._

_He expected pain and some sort of punishment for his efforts. Instead, he only watched in horror as the black began to formulate a structure in his hand, long thin ebony growing out from his palm to create an elegant arrow with a glowing jade tip._

_He choked on his surprise at the weapon, his eagerness to fight even more desperate as sweat poured over his brow and he grunted with the effort._

_“Not…today…” He strained once more, relieved to see fingers slowly loosening their grip after a few moments. A victorious laugh escaped him at the sight, hope shining through the mental battle he warred with his own body before he found himself again bombarded with more whispers._

_“Not…today…” he only repeated as he continued to endure, is already wavering strength crumbling even further as full minutes passed in slow agony._

_Eventually, the will of his betraying body overpowered his own, his armed fist creeping tirelessly towards the arrow rest on his waiting bow before painstakingly the nook was placed along the string._

_He wanted to cry out, wail as his body adjusted its position, his defeat imminent, but he refused to give up. Determined to fail at obeying the whispers he turned his gaze down into the crowd, eye trying to figure out the location of the target. Maybe he could adjust the bow in a quick push as he fired. Maybe he could wait till the target was out of sight and force his fingers to release the string._

_Lining his gaze up with the arrow, he let his skilled, archer’s vision take in the target area, a mushroom, the centermost mushroom which served as a stage. Look. Look quickly. Who is it? Who did the whispers need to kill?_

_The answer was surprisingly easy. Her value obvious as his eyes were immediately drawn to a figure that stood stock still, eyes glowing a white light that paused the celebration around her. Possessed by a vision, her stillness gave away her state, brownie in a pink hand, looking to have only managed a bite into it before being put at the mercy of her own power._

_“Oh no.”_

_His fingers released the arrow._

*******

“Poppy, look out!!!”

A force threw her to the side, the jolt of the action pulling her from her vision to find herself shoved to the side of the mushroom. A collective gasp forced her attention back to where she once stood, the pit of her stomach hollowing at the sight.

“Arabesque!”

Shimmer dropped the uniform in her hands, and fell to the glitter troll’s side, looking him over with concern as she took in the ebony arrow protruding from his chest.

“Ara… Talk to me, lieutenant!” Shimmer quickly ordered, “Can you breathe?!”

“I…I…” were the only words the fuchsia troll could manage at first, his voice struggling. The sobering sight seemed to finally catch up with the surrounding crowd. The good cheer of the party obliterated to discord as trolls began to scream and panic, instinctually moving to hide.

“You did great,” Shimmer encouraged softly before shouting towards any who would listen, “Someone, get Plumb NOW!”

The few that were capable of hearing quickly moved to find her.

“Captain Smidgeon!”

“Yes, Colonel!”

“Get the King and the Princess out of here!”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“No!!... Wait!!” Poppy protested instantly as she rushed to her cousin’s side, taking his hand. “Ara…” she said as she grabbed his hand, eyes meeting his in a clear concern which he seemed to understand.

Shushing her softly, he smiled. “I’m alright… I’m fine…” he soothed failingly, “You’re okay?”

“Yes. Yes,” she answered in a panic, “I’m okay. You saved me!”

He smiled weakly, satisfaction lingering in his eyes, before immediately being overwhelmed with agony as he cried out, head falling back into Shimmer’s arm as she held tighter.

“Ara!!!”

Both females panicked, eyes shooting to the entry wound before jolting back to his face while Poppy’s grip on his hand tightened.

“What is it, Ara?! What’s hurting?!”

Shimmer’s voice was the one that answered, a calm calling of Poppy’s name drawing her attention back to the wound only to watch as the arrow slowly began to fade. Its disappearance proceeding the horrifying sight of greyness slowly overtaking the injured troll as his glitter began to lose its sparkle and dull.

“Oh no!” Shimmer started before turning her attention to the calming Arabesque in her arms. “We’re not there yet, soldier!” she demanded, “Keep your focus! Plum is on her way! You can make it out of this!”

He didn’t seem to hear her, his expression turning peaceful as the grey enveloped him and gradually bean to lighten.

“What-What’s going on?!” Poppy began to panic as the other troll with her determined to keep her calm.

“I don’t know! Someone get Poppy out of here!”

“No!”

Grey quickly began to fade to white, his gaze switching between the two females to either side of him before he gave them as best of a reassuring smile he could manage. It was the last expression they saw before the white of his body began to crumble and he blew away like ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song included in this chapter is "Happy Birthday" by Lenny Kraviz though I took quite a few liberties with the composition. Imagine the trolls using their penchant for dance music and their own instruments to update the song a bit and make it suit them more. I'm not going to lie, I developed a bit of a Stockholm Syndrome relationship with this song thanks to writing this.
> 
> Branch POV in the next chapter.


	2. Shields and Sabotage

It was ironic how he could never get used to seeing greyness, especially the deep-seeded kind that tainted every shade. You would think he would get used to it each time he looked in a mirror, but his grey was different. His was deserved. The grey in a troll almost ten years his younger wasn’t.

“Trout,” Shimmer called softly to the troll a third time.

Again, he didn’t respond. Grey, haunted eyes remained focused at a point just ahead of his feet, unmoving. He didn’t blink. He didn’t shift. He gave no sign of hearing her as she spoke.

“Second Lieutenant Trout, we need you to talk to us,” she explained tenderly, putting a hand on his shoulder and receiving only a small reaction. He glanced to her silently, the eye movement so minimal they could hardly see it before he seemed to give up on all communication and returned to his previous posture, head hung low. His shoulders slumped, hands resting limply on his legs as his appearance held the confusion of a troll that couldn’t process what happened to him.

Branch understood. He’d been there before, freshly grey and unable to comprehend that time was still moving around him, but that didn’t mean he was any less impatient.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

Any kind gestures that the glitter troll possessed were lost after a few more seconds of the sound, and Shimmer sighed irritably before turning her attention his way.

“Branch. Stop.” 

He reluctantly obeyed, halting his shaking leg for just a moment as he tightened his crossed arms and fiercened his glare on the two trolls before him. She ignored his mood and simply said a relieved ‘thank you’ as her focus once again fell on the younger troll before her.

“We know it wasn’t you who shot that arrow, Trout. It’s not your fault Arabesque-” The grey troll flinched at the name, failure desaturating him further. Shimmer stopped short, innately understanding that saying anything further would be counterproductive. Branch watched her grip on his shoulder tighten encouragingly. “Princess Poppy saw how hard you fought. She told us everything.”

Trout’s silence continued, straining Branch’s impatience further as he remained off to the side amongst a like-minded, small crowd of curious trolls wanting to see the troll who shot the arrow for themselves. This wasn’t working. If anything, being nice was only making things more complicated, and they didn’t have all the time in the world to coddle the feelings of other trolls, not when actual lives were still at stake. They needed to get to the point.

“Arabesque is dead,” Branch declared, finally speaking after what had been an hour of soothing and coaxing they already couldn’t afford to spend.

“Branch!”

“He’s gone, and you’re the only one who can give us any understanding as to how and why,” he pushed even further, ignoring Shimmer’s reprimanding tone. Trout grimaced, hugging himself tightly as the whites of his pained eyes expanded, his reaction as if he’d been impaled by some unknown source.

“Branch. Stop. Right now!”  Shimmer’s voice only grew sterner.

“I understand it’s a shock. I know you’re scared and feel guilty, but whatever it was that you dealt with is still out there, and it’s after Poppy, so you need to start talking _now._ ”

“Branch, that is not going to hel-”

“I don’t know anything,” a broken vocal whispered, silencing the growing argument. The younger, grey troll lifted his gaze from the floor, eyes moving about the room for a fraction of a second before honing on the two trolls that addressed him.

“I’m sorry!” he crumbled, “I’m so sorry! I really tried! I did, but they wouldn’t stop! I thought if I could change the trajectory, I would at least miss but they-!” He stopped short. “It doesn’t matter.”

“They?” Shimmer repeated, earning the younger troll’s attention.

“The voices,” he answered with a shudder, hugging his knees to his chest. “They wouldn’t stop! I thought I could beat them, but-” Grey eyes met Branch’s gaze for a moment before he interrupted himself again, lowering his gaze to the floor quickly. For a moment, Branch was shocked by the reaction, but considering the words he’d said before, he slowly understood. The disappointment Trout felt at his own failure was practically tangible.

“Voices?” Shimmer repeated, looking to recollect something, “The princess _did_ say something about that, whispering that came from nowhere.” Trout appeared eased by this revelation, looking relieved to have one less thing to explain as Shimmer continued to prod him. “When did it start?”

“I don’t know.” He answered far too quickly.  

“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?” Branch’s irritation echoed through the room again.

“I can’t remember.”

“Well, how far back can you remember then?” Shimmer questioned a bit more patiently.

“A few hours… maybe a few days… I-I can’t recall.”

“Colonel,” a soft voice interrupted the questioning, causing attention to turn to the entrance where a yellow troll stood, quickly making his way in the room to hand over some papers to Shimmer. She accepted willingly, looking confused by the interruption but keeping her calm as she lowered her gaze to the paperwork and took a silent moment to read it. It was the look in her eyes and the change in her posture as she read that caused Branch’s attention to perk slightly. He straightened in his chair as she turned her attention back to Trout, who didn’t seem to mind the interruption.

“How about a week?” she questioned softly earning his gaze once more, “Does a week sound about right?”

“Maybe…” His voice was unsure.

“Lieutenant…” she started slowly, the sudden change in her voice causing the posture in all the trolls listening to straighten attentively. Even Trout himself seemed affected, a slight liveliness forming in his gaze as it leveled on his superior. “…I need you to answer as honestly as you can,” she continued, “How much of the past week do you remember?”

The question seemed to strike something in the younger troll, causing panic to possess his features as he looked about the room at the curious gazes around him.

“I-” He began. “I-” He tried again, his throat struggling to grasp for words while Branch and the rest of the room moved to the edge of their seats, a few leaning forward in intrigue only to watch the young troll crumble before them. He slapped his hands to his ears, his face contorting into a pained expression as he curled further into himself. “No!”

The fearful cry caused an empathetic moment of hesitation to fill the room, panic swelling about the surrounding trolls as they watched Trout suffocate with an internal agony that they could only imagine as his voice strained further. “Nononononononono-NO!”

“Trout?”

Concern overwhelmed the room. Branch remained in place as he watched the trolls around him quickly move to the younger and much greyer troll. Tears filled his eyes and a hiccup gave way to traumatized sobs. A few trolls tried to swarm him with cooing gestures, but they went unheard as he pressed the lobes of his ears against his skull, desperately trying to ignore something they couldn’t hear themselves.

Branch observed quietly as a few began to put their hands on the troll once they noticed that words weren’t helping only to have him flinch away as if their touch burned him. Panic looked to build in him more as they neared, his eyes looking about the trolls as if they were there to attack him, and at the sight Branch could no longer restrain himself.

“Don’t touch him!” he demanded, his words silencing the rest of the room as they looked to him, “You’re making it worse! Give him room!” They took a thoughtful moment to look at the sobbing troll, pained at the idea of leaving him be before seeming to realize Branch was right and stepping back.

“Someone, get Plum,” Shimmer ordered defeatedly as they all watched Trout slowly turn his back on them only to be wracked harder with his own sobs, each pained cry deafening the room with a tense feeling of absolute uselessness. “We’re done for today.”

A few left, returning moments later with the lavender troll beside them. The room parted for her, letting her experience take control of the situation as they supported her silently from a distance. 

She needed no explanation. Crying was an anomaly by itself, a clear sign of irreparable damage in need of her help. A true professional, Plum shushed him into calm, throwing a blanket over him and letting him ease slightly as she kept an understandable amount of space, yet remained tenderly affectionate. After a few minutes of soothing, most of the trolls left, unable to handle the sound of his cries. Soon, Plum led him out like a small trolling, guiding him away from the invasive room to be properly taken care of.

It took a few moments for the trolls that remained behind to get their bearings; the sound of Trout’s crying reopening old wounds they’d all dealt with individually before a frustrated groan from their superior brought them back to the current.

“What a disaster!” she complained dramatically, slumping into a nearby chair in a sloppy manner that didn’t suit her. The action for some reason seemed to ease Branch slightly, something about the normalcy of it taking the edge off the remnants of Trout’s emotional break. His feeling appeared shared, as he felt the whole room take a breath. Then, with that, they all decided to get back to work and began to disperse, leaving just him and the exhausted Colonel behind.

Seeing an opportunity for what it was, he moved near to her and stood at attention, an action that had the effect of aggravating her further. “And what are _you_ doing here?”

“Smidge won’t let me in the royal pod. Says I need to come here and check in with you first.”

“You should be home.”

“Your vacation idea was a waste,” he declared bluntly as he relaxed and crossed his arms, “Besides, you can’t possibly expect me to go back and relax now after what I heard happened in the last four hours.”

Another groan of displeasure escaped her, the sound almost childish as she moved to sit up a bit and give him a proper look, eyes roaming his uniform with a begrudging expectance that he almost felt proud to see. She let another sigh escape her.

“Well, I suppose you _would_ only feel comfortable at work. You have a problem, Branch.”

“As the granddaughter of the troll who founded the Nu Trolls, you should know better than to say that.”

She huffed a bit of a laugh, righting herself properly in her seat and giving a stretch as she moved to a stand. “Yeah. I know. I know, but you’re a special case. You should have regained your colors by now, and you’re overworking yourself to avoid dealing with things rather than focusing on the joy of the work like the others.”

“We all have our own methods,” he defended stubbornly as his posture tightened.

“Yes. Yes.” She commented flippantly, letting the topic drop. His grey was a topic he never liked to discuss, and she knew that well. He made sure of that. “Well, I was going to call you in anyway, so I suppose I should be grateful.” Soon after her admission, a switch flipped within and her posture straightened, a sign she was back into her usual work mode. “Walk with me.”

She didn’t wait for a response, quickly exiting the room and leading him out of their small pod and on to the encompassing branches of Grandfather Oak, a large, repurposed tree named affectionately so. The tree had always been a good neighbor to their kingdom, a protective shadow that provided shelter and overlook for the past hundred plus years, so it was only right that their founder made it their headquarters.

Not only did the age of the tree give way to its beauty, but it had the best view of the kingdom, one Branch could never resist taking advantage of whenever he needed to head up. It remained one of many reasons he blessed his fate as a Nu Troll.

“Naturally, because of everything that’s happened today, we’re keeping some of the details of what’s been going on under wraps,” Shimmer began to explain as she led him towards the trunk. “King Peppy and Princess Poppy have both been put under higher security, much to their own displeasure, and thankfully because of the vision Poppy had, we’ve got the full support of the other Lead Trolls… for now.” He didn’t need to ask why the support may be temporary. “I’ve got a meeting with them in a few minutes, and I’m sure you being in the Royal Pod will put them all a bit more at ease.”

“I doubt it,” was all the comment he made in turn as they reached the center of the tree and moved to one of five wooden, pulley elevators at the side of the trunk.

“Well it puts me at ease,” she retorted, waiting till he closed the wooden frame before she pulled the lever that shook their lift to life. “You’re the only one who can really handle Poppy when she’s this frantic.” He had nothing to say to that. For some reason, he felt slightly embarrassed by the revelation though. Thankfully, Shimmer didn’t notice. “When we get there, the first thing I want you to do is calm her down.”

“Is she that bad?” The look he received for the question was more than enough of an answer. He guessed he shouldn’t be surprised. She did just see her cousin die after all, and on her own birthday, no less. She was likely distraught.

“I imagine the meeting won’t last long,” she continued, “After I get the approval I need, I’ll brief you on the next steps. For now though, I just want you to do what you do best. We’ll need to save some face after this whole… mess.”

He didn’t comment, knowing better than to add fuel to the slowly burning rage that built behind her eyes. She didn’t need to explain what she meant either. He was sure he wasn’t the only one thinking it.

Sabotage.

Nu Trolls were meant to be the protectors of Troll Kingdom. They were the first ones to jump in and give a helping hand when it was needed, the ones who’d keep the other trolls safe as they were possessed by their passions. It was because of the Nu that the others could carelessly go about their days free of worry over the surrounding plant and wild life attacking them and other dangers. They took care of communications, helped with small tasks, repaired pods, watched over children, set up traps around the kingdom, protected outposts, acted as the royal guard. Their role in the kingdom had become unequivocal. Unfortunately, it just so happened that a lot of the trolls best for the tasks happened to be grey.

There was something about being grey that brought about a sharp awareness to danger and a strong desire to protect others. Grandfather Oak, founder of the Nu Trolls and named after the tree that housed them, had realized this long ago.

“Being grey doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” he’d say, “If anything it’s a sign of growth, a sign of experience.” Branch didn’t believe that personally, but he did understand that Grandfather Oak’s creation of the Nu Trolls had been revolutionary. Not only was the kingdom safer, but the Nu Trolls became less about protecting the kingdom and more about healing and helping grey trolls like himself.

If left alone, grey trolls had a tendency to carry out lives of uselessness. They didn’t participate in the kingdom, didn’t sing, didn’t dance, and usually spent their grey time wallowing inside their homes until they recovered on their own or simply remained in that state of unhappiness. Being put to use had a natural effect of invigorating them. Being surrounded by a kingdom full of a bunch of happy, grateful trolls encouraged them, and eventually they would all regain their true colors faster than if they were left alone. After discovering this, it became a steady practice of the Nu Trolls to induct trolls that had gone grey, especially after they had been grey for a while. Branch was no exception. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t an exceptional case.

Apparently, being grey for twenty plus years was a cause for concern and brought things under question. And, apparently, concerned trolls liked to ask if anything more can be done or if being a Nu Troll was really as effective as others thought. And when these same concerned trolls don’t get the answers they like, they start to get suspicious and doubt the system in place. A few of them even begin to wonder if Nu Trolls really wanted to help trolls that were grey, because the best Nu Troll they had didn’t look like he would be getting his colors any time soon.

Trout being a Nu Troll was a problem.

“It’s like someone is out to get us,” Shimmer spoke up after their elevator touched ground. Silently, Branch held the door open for her to exit, ignoring the biting guilt that ate at him from the inside. “When the rest of the kingdom hears about this, they’ll eat us alive, vision or no,” she continued to vent, “Let’s pray we can keep this whole thing a secret until we’ve figured out just what happened.”

“You’ll still need to let the Lead Trolls know,” he reminded, earning a frustrated whimper from her as she helded the sides of her head.

“Can you please get your colors back in the next hour?” she pleaded somewhat playfully earning a scoff in turn.

“What makes you think they won’t consider it a trick?”

“That’s not funny.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

“That’s even less funny.”

He said nothing, recognizing her need to whine for what it was as they made it to the largest pod at the center of the whole kingdom, passing through deserted pathways and grasslands that would normally be buzzing with activity. It seemed no troll was immune to the effects of what happened.

“Captain Smidgeon,” Shimmer greeted as they neared.

“Colonel,” a deep voice replied with an accompanied salute from the yellow, teaspoon troll. Shimmer returned it, allowing the smaller troll to relax a moment before sending a rather smug look his way and lazily adding, “Branch.”

“You pleased with yourself?” he quipped wearily.

“Why, Captain? Whatever could you mean?” she feigned innocently, “I was just following orders.”

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t enjoy every second of it.”

“Play nice,” Shimmer cautioned over the both of them, before getting back to business, “Is Princess Poppy still in her room?”

“Hasn’t left it since you told her to stay,” Smidge answered easily, “King Peppy and the others are already waiting for you in the conference room.”  

Branch couldn’t quite tell whether the sigh that escaped Shimmer was one of relief or resignation as she closed her eyes and took a moment for herself. She turned to Branch soon after. “I’ll meet you there, when I’m done.” He gave her a nod, and with conversation done for now, they split apart, each heading the opposite direction bracing themselves for what would come.

*******

The walk was a familiar one for Branch, a few left turns and a right, accompanied with a sensation of dread and the overwhelming need to control and count his every breath into calm until he reached the door.

He went through a usual ritual of hesitation, taking a few preparatory inhales before lifting his fist to knock only to pause for five, counted seconds.

One. Two. Breathe. Four. Five.

He didn’t say three...That didn’t count. He should start over. He wasn’t quite ready to deal with her. To be honest, he never really was. Poppy was the only thing in this world he never was fully prepared for.

He went through the usual contemplations for a moment. Should he even knock? What was to prevent him from just staying out here?  Well, for one, it didn’t work. He’d tried once before, but Poppy had been less than pleased and was so pushy and nosy with him after that he cursed himself for the effort and promised he would never do it again. Secondly, Shimmer wanted him to calm Poppy down, though he couldn’t quite understand why she thought _him_ capable of that.

The reminder was all he needed. Stalling for another five count and ending with a long held breath, he pulled his wrist back again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Branch!!”

She always knew it was him.

The door to the pod flung open, the movement so rapid he jumped. All he could recognize was the feel of her hand grabbing his wrist before yanking him inside without explanation.

“Finally!” she declared, slamming the door behind him and giving him only a few moments to peak about her room and notice Creek stood off to the side, leaning up against her desk. “I thought you’d be here sooner!”

“Blame Smidge,” was all the excuse he gave as his eyes focused on Creek’s unaffected posture. Judging by the looks of things, he’d probably been her captive for a while.

Noticing his gaze, the purple troll gave him an amused smirk and a lazy wave of a few fingers. Branch didn’t have time to respond to the gesture. Poppy was apparently determined to keep his attention; grabbing his cheeks in a whirl of movement and forcing him to bend a bit towards her so their eyes were locked.  

 “Ask me questions right now!” she demanded impatiently.

“Where do I start?” he quipped exhaustingly under his breath, earning a bit of a chuckle from the side of the room. Just what was that useless tuft of hair doing over there, separating himself from the situation? Why wasn’t he helping him deal with Poppy? The sadist was probably just taking some sort of pleasure in seeing him so put off.

Poppy didn’t seem to catch the tone of his remark. She let go of his cheeks distractingly and moved about her room in a frantic pace as her eyes searched the floor, earning his genuine concern.

“Poppy?”

“Come on! Think, Poppy! Think!” she commanded desperately as her pacing continued. Hoping for an explanation, he looked to Creek once more only to watch the purple troll stretch tiredly as he let out a loud yawn. “Branch! What are you doing?!” Poppy called again, tearing his attention from anything else so his eyes were once more on hers. This time the panic in her voice was reflected much more clearly in her eyes, her determined manner wavering slightly, “Why aren’t you asking me questions?!”

“Poppy, are you alright?” he started to ask as he tried to calm her.

“Yes, I’m alright! Wait-No… No, I’m not alright! I can’t remember it, Branch! I had a dream this morning, before the party, a nightmare. It was just like-just like what happened, and _I can’t remember it!_ Quick! Ask me questions about it like you usually do! It’ll stir my memory!”

“Wait… You had a vision?”

His slow lack of willingness to obey seemed to only aggravate her. “Yes.”

“About what happened?”

“Kind of…” She hesitated, knowing where his questioning was going.

“And let me guess, you said nothing.” The sheepish look on her face was all he needed, the snap of anger almost audible throughout the room. “What were you thinking?!”

“I know what you’re going to say-” she tried to defend.

“Every time you have a vision, you need to tell us _immediately_ , Poppy! How many times do I have to say it?!”

“Branch, calm down.”

“You put every troll in danger when you don’t warn us properly, and if something happens that could have been prevented-!”

“I know! I know,” she interrupted quickly, determined not to let him go into his typical tirade as she tried to calm him again with her usual excuses. “But I’ve already told you before. I can’t always tell what’s a vision and what’s not when I’m sleeping! And I only had this vision once! I can’t go around telling you guys every terrible vision I have when I only have it once!”

“Yes, you can,” he snapped quickly, earning a bit of her ire.

“Branch, how many times do I need to emphasize to you that my visions are of a _possible_ future, not an _actual_ one?!” She explained with frustration. “I can’t go around putting every troll in a panic with a bunch of possible disasters that turn out to be nothing!”

“I don’t mean: ‘tell _every_ troll’. Just tell us,” he argued back as he gestured to his uniform, unappeased with her explanation. “We’re on the same side, Poppy! We’ll believe you every time and help with whatever comes.”

“That’s what worries me.” She admitted softly, her words snipping anything he had to say from him and overwhelming the conversation with a tense, silent end.

It was always like this. He sighed after a few moments. He could never win with her.

“Well, it looks like my presence won’t be needed anymore,” a voice chirped pleasantly from the side of the room. Oh right. Creek.

“And just what _were_ you doing, actually?” Branch couldn’t help but prod accusingly, only to hear the exasperated sound of his name escape Poppy’s lips once more.

“Keeping Poppy company of course,” Creek answered ineffectually as he straightened, “I tried asking a few questions as well, but apparently I’m not quite as good at it as you are.” Branch’s eyes narrowed at the statement, recognizing a back-handed compliment when he saw one. Creek was just using a gentler way to call him paranoid, as usual.

“You helped a little bit!” Poppy encouraged as she moved towards the guru with a grateful smile, “Thanks to you, I remembered a few things.”

Creek just chuckled at her attempt. “I appreciate the effort, love,” he teased genuinely as he booped her nose with a finger affectionately, “But you and I both know, I’m not nearly as good as Branch when it comes to things like this.”

Branch crossed his arms in silent offense at the comment. He could hear the two-faced nature of that statement, even if he wouldn’t deny that it was right.

“You’re good enough,” Poppy continued none the less, “Thank you for everything, Creek.”

“Anytime, Poppy,” he said before nearing her. Their Hug Time watches chimed purposefully and neither hesitated in drawing the other into a hug, “You be sure to get some rest, okay?”

“I will,” she promised gently before stepping back with a comforted smile which the purple troll returned pleasantly. Branch watched the two of them silently, his hackles rising at the display, and a sudden swell of impatience overtook him before he purposefully tapped a tempo with his foot. Unfortunately, Creek was the only one who noticed the action.

“Would you like a hug too, Branch?” he teased as he spread his arms expectantly, face smug enough to get a rise out of the grey troll.

“Not on your life.”

“Branch,” Poppy reprimanded quickly. However, Creek took no offense, laughing loud enough to halt further rebuke. Despite the outright rejection, the sound was hearty and full of understanding, endearing Poppy and earning an eye roll from Branch.

“I expected as much,” Creek admitted pleasantly before coming near to the guard troll and just patting his shoulder as he headed towards the door, “Next time.”

“You’ll get the same answer then too.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“It will be a _not._ ” Branch made sure to emphasize before another hand moved to touch his shoulder, this one muting him almost immediately.

“Stop it, Branch,” Poppy ordered calmly before giving their third party another wave, “See you later, Creek. Thanks again for the birthday song.”

“See you later, Poppy. See you later, Branch.”

Branch just tightened his posture as he watched the other troll leave; earning a soft but stern punch in the arm from his company once they were alone.

“He’s just trying to be nice, Branch. You don’t need to give him such a hard time _every time._ ”

A snort of disbelief was all the reply he gave before changing the subject back to matters more important.

“So... you want to tell me why you didn’t use your journal _this_ time?”

He watched her posture tighten at the subject before she dropped her hand from his shoulder and used it to brush her bangs out of her eyes nervously. “No.”

“Poppy…” he sighed, causing her to groan dramatically as she ran her hands along the back of her scalp stressfully before falling into her bed face first.

“Iy phorgoth,” he heard her speak into the covers.

“Say again.”

“I forgot,” she repeated before lifting her head and moving to a kneeling position on the bed, head hung with regret. “After it happened, Creek came over to surprise me, and I got… distracted.” He said nothing, yet she was still overtaken by the desire to explain herself as she turned to meet his gaze and continued. “I didn’t mean to. I would have written it down immediately, like usual, but he had a bag full of streamers and with the celebration and all I just got so excited and…forgot.”

She knew the excuse wouldn’t be enough. He could tell as much by the way she rubbed at her arm awkwardly before looking at him as if she were bracing herself for the rant to come. He wouldn’t let her know it, but the expression on her face was more than enough to keep him from doing as much. That ashamed look in her pink eyes, as if she were almost wanting him to reprimand her, draining any desire to do so from him completely. Instead, he simply sighed and gave her what she wanted.

“What was your dream about?”

Her ears perked at the question and shame gave way to determination once more as she began to describe what she remembered, a dream of fireworks and being chased by a monster as trolls began to evaporate into the air much like he’d been told had happened to Arabesque.

“Where were you?”

“In the forest somewhere.”

“A lot of help that answer is,” he couldn’t help but comment before continuing, “Do you remember anything a bit more specific like the types of trees or rock faces? Anything?”

“No. We were out in the open, so there weren’t any rock faces. It was more like a field.”

“What time of day was it?”

“Night time, of course. When else would we be shooting off fireworks?”

“Do you remember the weather?”

“Ummm… clear?”

“Poppy…”

“Maybe?... I mean it had to be, right? Otherwise the fireworks wouldn’t go off!”

“What season do you think it was?”

“Summer-No, fall!”

“Why?”

“There weren’t any flowers, and there wasn’t any snow.”

“There can be flowers _and_ snow in the fall, Poppy.”

“Yes, but the air isn’t as cool! Just something about it felt like fall to me.”

“How many trolls were there with you?”

“All of them!” She said as she splayed her arms wide. “It looked like a big party!”

“You saw all of the trolls turning to dust, and you didn’t tell anyone?!” he suddenly snapped in frustration, surprising even himself, “How could you see something like that and not give us a warning?!”

She didn’t say anything at first, her initial surprise at his sudden outburst gradually melting away into expectant reluctance. “I already told you,” was all the answer she gave, enraging him with immediate dissatisfaction. She wouldn’t let him voice his feelings though, quickly redirecting the conversation to distract him.

“Aspen was there!”

He calmed a bit at the declaration, his confusion and curiosity working against him to let the topic adjust to her will. Seeing that she had his complete attention, she continued. “He was there with another troll, and there was this blue troll too, though I couldn’t quite see him. He seemed pretty important.”

“If you don’t know who he was, then he isn’t,” Branch retorted a bit, still slightly irritated but somewhat calmed now. “The fact that you recognized Aspen was good enough.”

“Really?!” she perked. 

“It’s something.” He refused to compliment her further. “Was there anything else that stood out to you? What about that monster?”

“She was pretty scary.” He watched her shudder.

“ _She,_ huh?” he noted aloud, “What about her was scary?”

“Everything,” she answered reflexively, before bringing her hands up to emulate spider movements with her fingers. He would ignore how adorable a picture she made. “The way she moved was…” She couldn’t seem to find the words. “And she was fast! Oh, and her voice! She had this sound to her voice that was so…so…I don’t know how to describe it.”

He sighed. “Sounds like there’s a lot you can’t describe.”

“Then I know what to pay attention to next time!” she announced positively.

“That’s one way to look at it.”

That determined look possessed her face again, and he watched with a slight bit of concern as she moved to stand up on her bed, fist in hand. “Next time, I’ll be aware of everything! I’ll get a good look at her! I’ll figure out what was making everyone change, the date, why we were celebrating, and everything!”

“Please do.”

“ _Aaaand~_ I’ll write it all down _and_ scrapbook it later!!”

“That would be nice.” She clearly wasn’t hearing him.

“I’ll make the scrapbook as detailed as I possibly can! It’ll be my best work yet!”

“I look forward to seeing it.”

“You’ll be so amazed with the detail you won’t have any reason to ask me questions! You’ll just figure it all out-” She snapped her fingers. “-like that.”

“Encouraging.”

“Then, once were done, we’ll go after whatever is causing this and have her give us Arabesque back!”

“Back?... Wait a minute ‘ _we’_?”

“Yes, _we_.” She answered with a flick of her wrist as she jumped from her bed and moved to her desk to roam the contents of the drawers and pull out a piece of paper and a few crayons. “We’re going to figure out who’s doing this and save the Kingdom.”

“What do you mean ‘ _we’_?”

“Uh… we’re going to save the kingdom together, _duh_.” She explained as she gave him a look so condescending that he felt that enraged frustration boil at his temper again.

“No.”

“No, what?” she repeated distractedly, not even seeming to notice the mood she put him in.

“No, we are not doing this.” He clarified as he stormed up to her and slammed his hand down on the paper she was writing on, crumpling it as he teared it away from her line of sight. “No, _you_ are not doing this.”

She gasped at the action before returning his glare and holding out her hand to him. “Give me my paper, Branch!”

“You do realize that someone-some _thing_ just tried to end your life today, right?!”

“Paper, Branch.” She ordered irritably with a tap of her foot and her hand still stretched out to receive it back. In an act of defiance, he held it further behind him and away from her.

“Poppy, are you listening to me?! This is dangerous! The best thing for you to do is lay low right now and let us Nu Trolls take care of it!”

“I’ve helped defend the Kingdom before. I can handle a bit of danger.”

“Rockslides, avalanches, famine, and wild animal attacks are _not_ the same as someone deliberately shooting an arrow at you.”

“So I’ll be more careful.”

“Yes, by staying somewhere safe, and letting us handle this!”

“You can’t expect me to stay locked up in my bedroom, waiting for this to blow over after what I saw happen!”

“Yes, I can.” He answered without hesitation, “In fact, I’d prefer it.”

“Well, I don’t, and there’s nothing you can do that will keep me here.”

“I can tell your father.”

“Go ahead,” she challenged smugly as she crossed her arms, “My father knows I’ll be the safest I could possibly be. He’s supported me in helping before, so he’ll support me in helping out now.”

“You really think that?”

“Of course.”

“You think nothing has changed, and you’ll just be fine out there chasing down the thing that wants to _murder_ you?”

“As long as we’re working together, yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Paper. Branch.” She pulled her hand out again, “I need to write down everything I remembered from this conversation so I can give it to Shimmer. She’ll decide whether I can help figure out who’s doing this or not.”

Begrudgingly seeing her words as sound, he brought his hand forward once more only to have her snatch the paper away and make an effort to flatten it out on top of her desk before she began her writing once more.

“You know she’s not going to say ‘yes’.” He declared after a while of watching her scribble with enough determination that he could see a bit of her pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

“And you _don’t_ know if she is,” she quipped in turn, her attention remaining on her writing.

There was no winning with her. He knew that much, so he let the conversation die there. Not even bothering to excuse himself as he left the room, slamming the door behind him so he could take up his post just outside. They’d see Shimmer soon enough. She’d prove him right then.

*******

It had been at least an hour before he saw any semblance of his superior, and to be honest he was surprised when he got even that. Considering the fact that she was meant to be caught up in a meeting with King Peppy and the other Lead Trolls, he expected not to see her for twice that. There was so much they needed to explain and defend, especially concerning Trout, but it seemed everyone was in agreement that Poppy needed to be properly protected as quickly as possible.

 “I’m not… about…, Shimmer. It’s… I don’t trust…, but… won’t take… well, and even though…, I still think this is… him.” King Peppy’s broken and hushed speech echoed down the hall, causing Branch’s ears to perk at the sound as he heard them near.

“It will be fine, sir, and nothing to worry over. Besides, I wouldn’t have suggested it, if I didn’t think it was the best course of action.”

“I’ve always trusted your judgement, Shimmer, and I know Poppy will be safe, but that isn’t what I’m worried about.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s-”

“Ah… look. There he is. Hard at work as usual. Branch!” the royal purple, glitter troll called, forcing him to turn immediately and be greeted with the sight of her walking side by side with their king. King Peppy seemed to startle at the attention, but collected himself quickly, looking a bit relieved at the sight of the grey troll as he neared. “I got out in under an hour! What do you think of that?!” Shimmer declared triumphantly as they neared.

“Well done.”

“Did you manage to calm Poppy down a bit?”

“She seems a bit more relaxed, but I doubt _I_ had anything to do with it.”

“It’s good to see you, Branch,” King Peppy’s compassionate and grateful tone greeted as he neared the grey troll, patting his arm tenderly. “I have to say, that as much as we missed you today, it relieves me to know you weren’t there.”

It took a moment for Branch to respond, the tender care Peppy so openly showed him, muting him momentarily in it’s typical manner. It was a power only the king had, Peppy being the gentle and honorable troll that he was.

He was a master of the simple gestures. His affectionate acts small and minute, reserved and understanding, meant everything, and it wasn’t just that. He was genuine. His care like that of a father no matter who the child truly belonged to. Branch seemed to get extra doses of his care, the elder troll treating him like a beloved son, and Branch appreciated it to no end, but also was extremely unnerved by it.

He wasn’t really an affectionate troll himself, preferring to keep his distance. Anytime anyone came in for a hug or felt the desire to touch him, like pretty much everyone in the Royal Pod was prone to do, he became defensive and stiff. He had a feeling his responses were so painfully strong that even other trolls found it unpleasant. So any contact, no matter how tender or how brief, left him unnerved, and the soft, kind words only made him feel nervous and undeserving for not knowing how to respond. King Peppy didn’t seem to mind his lack of response though, almost expecting it as he squeezed his shoulder encouragingly and silently pulled away.

“Come to think of it, why are you here? Shimmer said you had the day off?” the king continued in confusion as the realization slowly dawned on him.

“I’m sure it won’t be as much of a surprise once you give it some thought, your majesty,” Shimmer spoke up in that borderline reprimanding tone she usually took when he’d done something he wasn’t supposed to but it was the right call anyway. “He was waiting for me atop Grandfather Oak the moment he heard.”

The revelation earned an amused and unsurprised smile from their King, who looked to the troll before him with enough pride to cause a bit of heat to form in his face at the attention. “Well, I can’t say I blame you,” Peppy admitted with understanding, “If I had been off somewhere and heard that trolls I cared about got hurt in some manner, I’d want to be by their side as well.”

He flushed at the explanation, the idea of his reasoning so openly expressed causing him to feel embarrassed as he listened. Shimmer’s amused chuckling didn’t help either, and glaring at her didn’t seem to make it stop. She only just found more amusement in it, bright blue eyes twinkling with a knowing mischief as they met his before she took a moment to clear her throat.

“We need to speak with both you and Poppy, Branch. Can you go ahead and let us in?”

He nodded, focusing on letting his face cool as he stepped aside. Then, he gave the door a few warning knocks before slowly opening it for them and revealing the room.

To say they were surprised by the disaster inside would be incorrect. In fact, they weren’t surprised at all. It would have been more surprising had the room been completely spotless when they entered after leaving her alone for so long a period.

The first to be seen were crumpled balls of numerous amounts of discarded paper that scattered about the floor, each with a scribbling of crayon somewhere on the inside of it and an unsatisfactory shape of something difficult to perceive. The sea of paper spilled from the center of the room, surrounding the bed in small piles but leaving the top of the bedding untouched despite the quantity. In the center of the bed was Poppy, lying on her stomach as she bit lightly on the back of a crayon and studied her paper with a furrowed brow before noticing their entry.

“Dad!” she perked up instantly, before scrambling from the bed. Balls of paper were haphazardly kicked about the floor as she shuffled her way through them and into her father’s open arms, throwing herself into him to give him the tightest hug she could manage, something King Peppy was more than willing to receive. “Finally,” she said with relief into his chest, causing her father to tighten his hold on her a bit more, letting her sink further into his orange skin. “I needed one of your hugs.”

“Me too,” he admitted with ease as he bent down to curl over her smaller figure, the two of them occupying themselves with the hug long enough for Branch to shut the door and Shimmer to go about cleaning at the balls of paper before curiously opening one to see a strange spider creature drawn on the inside. It looked less than pleasant.

“Princess… what is this?” She asked carefully as she turned to show the drawing to Poppy, letting Branch and King Peppy get a glimpse of the paper too.

Poppy pulled slowly from her father’s arms to look at the image before straightening purposefully. “That’s the monster!” she explained excitedly.

“The monster?”

“ _The_ monster?”

Branch’s more understanding tone caused Shimmer to turn interested eyes towards him, her gaze asking a question he wouldn’t bother to answer as he neared her and tore the image out of her hands to get a better look at it.

“Yup!” Poppy answered confidently at first before looking a little unsure, “Well… sort of.”

“What monster?” Shimmer decided to ask again, needing an explanation as she pulled up another roll of paper and looked it over, the shapes of the monster different but the spider-like qualities similar to the previous drawing.

“Now, Shimmer, don’t get mad but-” This was a phrase they were familiar with.

“You had another vision you didn’t tell us about, didn’t you?”

“Yes!-Wait… I mean…” She collected herself and made a point to look a bit guiltier for their sakes. “Yes.” The exasperated sound of her name on Shimmer’s lips had Poppy moving into action immediately, forcing the Lead Nu Troll’s face out of her hands. “Now, it was only a one-time vision, and it wasn’t about what happened today, but I believe it’s related.”

“How?”

Poppy spent another couple of minutes explaining the dream she had to Shimmer and her father, making sure not to leave out any detail and point out the little things she had picked up on thanks to Branch’s earlier questioning. Then when she was done she picked up her best drawing so far and showed it to them as she continued.

“-so I thought it would be best to draw out what I remembered first. That way I can give you the most accurate scrapbook I can. But whenever I try to draw it all out, it doesn’t look completely right.”

As she explained, Branch opened a few more tossed aside balls, noting a troll drawn in blue crayon with no face and a very clear image of Aspen in the arms of another faceless troll.

“I know you guys prefer I tell you about stuff like this, but-”

“No, it’s alright,” Shimmer quickly interrupted, having already heard Poppy’s reasoning more than once, “It makes sense you didn’t.”

“It does?” Branch asked incredulously.

“Yes. It does,” Shimmer answered, giving no explanation for her no doubt unsound reasoning as she turned her attention back on Poppy, wanting to get to the matter at hand. “From now on though, any time you have a vision related to this, you need to tell us immediately, Poppy. Understand?”

“Absolutely!” the pink princess responded with a salute that seemed half sincere and half mocking.

“Good. Branch will be your point of contact.”

“Okay!”

“Why?” the troll in question asked instantly.

It was a legitimate question. Ever since they were realized, Poppy’s visions had always been managed in the same manner. She had them off and on, many of some importance and some of great importance, but she never needed a specific troll assigned to spread word of her visions. If anything, that was Poppy’s job that she managed on her own.

The moment she had a vision that she deemed she could do something about, she grabbed the nearest pair of hands available and whisked them away on adventure and herodom until the vision came to pass. Nu Trolls weren’t in as much abundance as the other trolls, but the other trolls weren’t exactly helpless either.

In fact, it had become a thing of good fortune, getting picked by Poppy. Something new and fun would happen that the trolls would ultimately call ‘inspiring,’ and they’d have gone on a grand sort of adventure with _the_ Princess Poppy. No one ever really considered it anything too dangerous, though he and a few other Nu Trolls would highly disagree. He would never really understand why the rest of the trolls in the kingdom were so keen on adventuring off to their possible deaths, and as much as he knew Poppy was a dependable and well-meaning troll, he would never think of adventuring with her as safe. Poppy was scatter-brained and reckless more than anything else.

“The situation is different, Branch,” Shimmer began to explain, “Poppy can’t go romping off into unknown dangers with this one.”

“Why not?!” Poppy protested immediately.

“Poppy, someone tried to shoot an arrow at you, tried to seriously hurt you, and they failed. We can’t for one second think that they won’t try again.”

“But-”

“Shimmer’s right, Poppy,” King Peppy finally spoke up again, motivated by his daughter’s disheartened face. “We can’t risk having you going out there and getting hurt, not until we find out what’s behind this and what exactly happened to Arabesque.”

“I’ll take extra precautions,” she assured quickly in her rebuttal, “I’ll make sure I have a guard around protecting me.”

“You had a guard protecting you on your birthday and it cost him his life.” Branch added quickly, ignoring the immediate reprimand he knew was coming as he watched Poppy’s demeanor sag as if the arrow truly hadn’t missed her. The guilt he felt went ignored.

“But-But no one knows what to look for. I know her face, know the sound of her voice.”

“Not clearly.” Branch stepped in again.

“It’ll clear up once I find the clues I need. It always does.”

Shimmer moved near to her, taking her hand softly and cupping it between both her palms in understanding. If anyone understood the princess’s need to save and help her people, it was the Nu Trolls. “I’m sorry, Poppy, but we just can’t take that risk.”

 The princess seemed to give slightly, awareness of her situation seemed to give way to understanding. However, she didn’t give up entirely, pink eyes pleading with Shimmer to let her do this only to go ignored as the dark, royal purple glitter troll turned to grab up the single uncrumpled drawing.

“This is a good idea,” she encouraged softly as she showed it back to her, “Your drawings are great, and I’m sure the finished ones you send will be just what we need to figure this out.”

“Are you sure?” Poppy asked, slightly unsure herself.

“Very,” Shimmer answered confidently, “So from now on, if you have any information about your visions that you think could be of help, tell Branch.”

“Again, I need to ask: why me?”

The immediate response he got was not encouraging. Shimmer taking a deep, cleansing breath and fixing her posture in a way he recognized she’d do when she was about to ready herself for a fight. Not good.

“That is what King Peppy and I wanted to discuss with you,” she started slowly, unknowingly setting more of his hackles on a rise. “The Lead Trolls have decided-”

“And you.”

“What?”

“The Lead Trolls _and you_ decided…”

She sighed. “Fine, the Lead Trolls _and I_ decided that the safest place for Princess Poppy would be with a highly trusted, highly skilled, and highly capable Nu Troll. So naturally you were the best choice.”

“Okay…” he agreed warily, the exceeding number of compliments and the way she braced herself earlier still wearing on him. Protecting Poppy was not unusual to his job. She didn’t need to be so cautious because of it.

“Of course, that’s not all,” she quickly added, “Considering Poppy’s status and Troll Kingdom’s inability to properly protect against a surprise attack from a bow and arrow, it has been decided that it would be best if Poppy… laid… low… for a while.”

“Allllright…” he answered slowly, finding nothing he disagreed with so far.

“Aaand…” Her posture began to cave slowly, giving way to discomforted nerves for a few moments as the tips of her fingers played with one another.

“Aaand?” he mimicked impatiently.

“The only place we have in Troll Kingdom that can properly tend to the princess’s needs and keep her safe over the length of an investigation is… your… bunker.” He could hear an excited gasp from Poppy’s side of the room.

There it was.


	3. Nu Rules, Nu Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for the long wait. I know I have a warning at the end of the story saying that my updates would be slow, but I in no way intended to be as slow as I have been the past six months. I had to go through a lot of changes in pretty much every aspect of my life, and in the meantime, had to deal with unarguably the hardest semester of school I’ve ever had. Fortunately, most of the changes I’ve had, though difficult to transition through, have been for the better, and because of them, my time has been freed up incredibly. So, that means more time to finish homework and more time to read/write/fangirl whenever possible. 
> 
> Secondly, I want to give my gratitude to those of you who’ve given kudos or commented on my story so far. The kudos constantly gave me a reminder about any new readers who found enjoyment in the first two chapters of my story, and the comments… Not gonna lie, the comments are what kept me working on the following chapter the few moments I had the mental capacity to. I’ve saved them, and I read them every time I re-read/edit/brainstorm on this story. So, the few of you that bothered to comment or give kudos or check up on me and send me messages in tumblr, Thank you. You’re the reason I will continue to keep pushing to get these chapters done and move this story forward. I would have never finished this chapter without you. 
> 
> Now without further ado…

_“I’m so excited, and I just can’t hide it_

_I’m about to lose control and I think I like it_

_I’m so excited…”_

“Poppy.”

_“and I just can’t hide it”_

“Poppy.”

_“And I know, I know, I know, I know-”_

“Poppy, please stop singing.”

She stopped instantly, the sudden silence so startling it caused him to tense up and watch as she halted her packing to turn on him.

“So, what should I bring? I’ve got pajamas, my pillow, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair comb, change of clothes, accessories, my mandolin-”

“What?”

“-Ear muffs, a swimsuit, hair gel, my backup stash of glitter (in case of emergencies-”

“Now wait as second. That-”

A gasp immediately escaped her as excited sparkles twinkled in her eyes. “I should bring a housewarming present!” she declared quickly, “I’ve never been to your bunker before! Is there anything you need? Anything you want? We can get it on the way!”

He withheld the urge to whimper in empathy for his future self. She wasn’t even in his home yet, and already she was driving him up the wall. How was he going to manage this?

“How about we pick some flowers on the way?! Every house could use more flowers! I’ll pick some really good ones with a nice scent.”

He resisted the urge to sigh. “No, Poppy. That’s fine. My bunker is fine. You don’t need to bring a housewarming gift.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking more disappointed than he liked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he answered again, “You don’t need anything more than your clothes. I’ve got everything else back at the bunker. And you _especially_ won’t need to bring your glitter or your instruments.”

She scoffed at that, not even questioning the idea of bringing them while also ignoring his irritated grumble that followed.

“How about we stop for chocolate on the way?” she tried again.

“We don’t need it.” He responded quickly, knowing full well she wasn’t bringing up one of his biggest weaknesses for nothing.

“What about tea leaves?”

“Don’t need them.”

“Coffee bean?”

“All stocked up.”

“How about we stop by Harper’s and get a nice painting to hang up, then?”

“Not necessary.” He didn’t hesitate. “Why are you pushing this so much?”

“Because!” She started suspiciously with a smile before sighing and deflating her posture. “Fine… I just need to do _something_ , anything,” she explained, “Shimmer and the others are going to take care of the problem, and _you’re_ going to be taking care of _me_ , so I just figured that I can do something to pay you back!”

He exhaled heavily at that. “Look, Poppy. I appreciate the sentiment—Really, I do—But I don’t need anything. Right now, I just need you to pack up a few changes of clothes and your vision journal and that’s it, nothing else.”

“Oh! How about I cook breakfast every-”

He growled briefly, about to give her more protests, only to be stopped by the sound of a firm knocking at the door of her personal pod.

_“Come in! ~”_ the princess chimed as she opened the entry to her pod despite the protests of her assigned protector only to be greeted by a harmonic, congratulatory tune and a few small explosions of confetti. The display earned an awed sound from Poppy who neared the doorway only to be blocked by an eagerly protective Branch who moved between her and the entrance at the sound of the explosive pops.

“Branch!” Poppy cried in reprimand at his actions, before pushing him out of the way to view the sight of an exhausted looking trollama. His head hung low and a mixture of confetti and glitter tangled in his fur as he struggled to catch his breath.

“What happened to you?” Branch couldn’t help but ask after he calmed a bit and became fully aware of the situation. The sound of his voice immediately caused the pink and blue striped llama to correct himself and straighten, the effort earning an amused giggle from Poppy as she neared.

“Good afternoon, Cooper,” she greeted pleasantly as she helped him fix his hat and dusted some confetti from his fur, “To what do I owe this honor?”

“Afternoon, Poppy!” he answered happily with his usual big, infectious grin and a few excited twitches of his ears. It was as if his earlier exhaustion was just a figment of their imagination. “I have a few deliveries for you!” he announced excitedly before curling his neck towards a large sack that sat on his back. Then, with his teeth, he grabbed the bright green bundle and dumped the contents into a scattered pile at her feet. Hundreds of letters spilled along the ground, each one in different colored paper and decorated with stickers, glitter, scrapbook paper, or photos.

“Happy birthday!!” the trollama declared through a melodious laugh, seemingly unaffected by the events of that morning as he only looked even more excited. “This is the most mail I’ve delivered all year!”

“Really?!” Poppy asked excitedly only to receive a confirming nod from the trollama before he looked down at all the envelopes excitedly.

“Look at all those colors! It looks like a pile of confetti all on its own! You’ve got so many, that it’ll take at least an hour to read them!”

“Woah!” Poppy exclaimed in awe before moving to her knees to pick one up, looking over the colored paper and the glittered edges of the envelope curiously for a moment before quickly tearing it open and reading the contents silently. “Awww…” her voice echoed along the pod as she moved a hand to her heart in a touched manner, “That is so sweet.” Then when she finished, she set the card aside carefully and moved on to the next one. “Awwwwwww!”

Branch’s audible sigh could be heard next as he took a moment to rub at his eyes. If he left it like this, no doubt she’d spend the next hour reading through each and every one. “Poppy, are you done packing?”

“Not yet, just give me a sec,” she answered distractedly before grabbing up another envelope.

“We don’t have time for this.”

“They’re just birthday cards, Branch. They won’t take _that_ long.”

“Yes, they will.”

“What’re you packing for?” Cooper chirped up curiously, ears perked with an interest that didn’t bode well for their progress.

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“I’m going to be staying in Branch’s bunker!”

“Poppy!” Branch’s outcry rang.

“What?! Really?!” Cooper only seemed to encourage her excitement.

“Yup!”

“Poppy, that is secret intel! You’re not supposed to go around telling every troll who asks!”

“Why not? It’s just Cooper.”

“Yeah! Why not?” Cooper defended quickly, frowning a rather offended looking face at not getting to know where his friend was going. Branch, didn’t pay him any mind, his attention purely on the princess before him.

“That doesn’t matter! The less people who know where you’re going the better, and Cooper is a loudmouth! He can’t keep a secret for the life of him!”

An offended gasp quickly escaped the trollama, who stepped back in shock before proudly speaking up, “I’ll have you know that I can keep plenty of secrets.”

“Really?” Disbelief laced through Branch’s tone as he crossed his arms and rose a brow to the troll before him, “Who ate Poppy’s ‘Extra Special Chocolate Orange Cream Father Appreciation Cupcakes’ she made for King Peppy three weeks ago?”

“Me and Biggie.” There was no hesitation.

Poppy’s gasp immediately followed. “Cooper!” she cried in shock, causing the llama troll to flinch instantly, his head and ears drooping in a pitiful state as he realized his mistake.

“Sorry, Poppy. We didn’t realize what they were until it was too late… and they looked _soooo_ good,” he said, giving himself away further as he wiped a bit of drool from his lips.

Poppy just giggled at that. “That’s okay, Cooper. I made an even better batch the second time.”

“Even better?!”

“See what I mean!” Branch interrupted quickly. “He’s gonna give us away the moment someone so much as asks?”

“Branch, have a little faith,” Poppy encouraged innocently, “Cooper can be just as protective as any Nu Troll. Our secret is safe with him. Right?” She asked as she turned to the trollama.

“Right!” Cooper confirmed with determination, pressing one of his feet to his chest in a half salute while his eyes became stern enough to appear almost foolish. “You can trust me!”

“Why do I feel I only made it worse?” Branch questioned under his breath as he began to rub wearily at his temples. “Can you just finish packing, please, so we can get out of here before the rest of Troll Kingdom comes to visit?!”

“But what am I going to do with all these letters? I have to respond to them, Branch. I can’t let the other trolls think I’m ungrateful!”

“Ugh…fine! Bring them with you! I don’t care! We just need to get to the bunker _now,_ before anyone notices you’re gone!”

“I’ll carry the letters for you!”

“No!” Branch responded instantly before calming. “Cooper, no. Only a few trolls know where my bunker is, and I plan to keep it that way.”

“Well I’m sure there won’t be a problem, if-”

“I said ‘no’, Poppy,” he quickly interrupted before moving to all the letters. “I’ll carry them.”

“Well, okay, but they’re kind of heavy,” Cooper warned slowly. If Branch wasn’t already so irritated with the lot of them, he might have felt somewhat moved by the concern in his voice.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to borrow your sack.” The blue and pink trollama agreed haphazardly, tossing the violently lime-green bag to the grey troll. Branch moved efficiently, grabbing it up and gathering the letters before packing them away. “Thanks. I’ll give it back.”

“No problem!” Cooper answered in turn before stopping a bit to realize something and then innocently asking, “Does this mean you won’t be able to come to the party tonight?”

The room froze. The grey troll halting in horror as his princess brightened in a way that was both terrifying and delightful.

“A party?!” Poppy inquired, “What party?! How come I didn’t know about it?!”

“You didn’t get the invite?” Cooper asked in shock before seeming to realize something and laughing his infectious laughter once more. After a second or two, he tipped his head and removed his hat, using his mouth to grab out of it a specially made envelope and showing it to the princess with a bright grin.

Poppy’s response was immediate. Her speed uncanny as she grabbed the envelope from the trollama and excitedly opened it to be instantly assaulted with a blast of glitter and a cheery chorus of celebratory music.

_Ain’t no stoppin’ us now_

_We’re on the move_

_Ain’t no stoppin’ us now_

_We’ve got the groove_

As soon as the chorus finished, a pop of confetti exited the card, causing another pleased laugh to escape the trollama who’d delivered it. “Since your birthday party was cut short today, a few of us wanted to hold a slumber party with you tonight to make up for it!” Cooper went on to explain, “After all, it would be a shame if you didn’t get a proper celebration because of what happened.”

“Awww…That’s really sweet, Cooper,” Poppy cooed as she moved to give Cooper a grateful hug, “I would love to go.”

“What? No!” Branch interrupted as he finished picking up the scattered birthday letters and snatched the invitation from Poppy’s hands, “A party is the last thing you need! It’ll attract way too much attention, and the first priority right now is making sure you’re safe in the bunker!”

“You can come too if you want, Branch,” Cooper chirped up pleasantly, seeming to ignore the grey troll’s concerns.

“Yeah. No, thank you.”

“But, Branch, it’s my birthday.”

“Yes, I know, and you can get a proper celebration for it, glitter and rainbows galore, _after_ we make sure you’re safe. Until then, no parties.”

It was as if he’d set fire to the invitation in front of them. Audibly pained gasps escaped both trolls as Cooper nearly fainted at the statement. Poppy needed a moment to recover, her hand resting on her chest before she laughed a bit in realization.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Branch. You almost got me.”

“I wasn’t kidding.”

“Imsorrywhat?”

“No parties.”

“Like, just for today?”

“No.”

“Then today _and_ tomorrow?” She tried to correct with a laugh.

“No.”

Her voice weakened. “Till the day after tomorrow?”

“Not until we’re sure you’re safe.”

“So, like the day _after_ the day after tomorrow?” She tried again.

“If everything is taken care of, then…maybe.”

“Branch, you can’t be serious!”

“I am completely serious,” he defended, unaffected by the flabbergasted desperation in her voice as he stuffed the invitation into the lime green sack.

“Don’t you think you’re taking this a little overboard?” She commented as her hands moved to rest on her hips, determined to change his mind.

“Not at all.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine at a slumber party,” she argued quickly, “I mean, I’ll be inside after all. I’m sure you don’t need to ban me from _every_ party.”

“It’s non-negotiable, Poppy. And I’ve got Shimmer and King Peppy backing me up on this. _No Parties._ You can celebrate all you want once you’re safe.” She looked ready to try and put up another argument, but the words couldn’t escape her. She was too stunned to think of something decent to say. Branch took advantage of the silence, turning to the trollama who’d just barely managed to collect himself and wobbled as if he’d been punched in the gut. “Cooper, you tell the others that Poppy isn’t coming,” he said as he guided the troll out of the pod, “In fact, tell them not to try and contact her until everything has blown over.”

“But-”

“She won’t be available to be invited to things for a while.”

“But-”

“If she has any more mail, take it to headquarters just like you do with me. We’ll make sure she gets it.”

“But, Branch-“

“And don’t tell anyone Poppy is with me. We need to make sure that who—or what—ever is behind what happened this morning doesn’t have a clue about where to even start looking for Poppy. Understand?”

“Yeah, but what about her presents and her birthday cake and-?”

“Give them to headquarters,” Branch answered quickly before stopping just outside the pod with Cooper. “I’ll make sure Poppy gets them. Now remember, the most important thing is that you don’t let on that you know where Poppy is. It’s up to you and me to keep Poppy safe. Okay?”

His response at first was a stunned silence, which Branch was too impatient to stand through.

“Okay?” he confirmed in a sterner manner, causing the llama troll to jump in place slightly.

“Oh! Uh-Yes!” he answered hesitantly, still more than a bit overwhelmed by everything Branch dropped on him before turning to look back into the pod and see Poppy still standing there stunned by the ‘no party’ revelation. “I’ll protect you, Poppy!” Cooper declared with that goofy determination, his words causing Poppy to startle and Branch to relax slightly.

“Good,” the grey troll approved before heading back into the pod and slamming the door quickly only to hear a muffled “Goodbye, Poppy,” from the other side, which the pink troll returned without hesitation, her spirits a little shot before she turned her attention back to her protector.

“Branch… Did Shimmer and my dad really agree to no parties?”

“Not at first, but I convinced them,” he explained loosely. He wasn’t going to go into detail about how her father just made a blanket statement, saying he would trust the Nu Trolls to know what’s best and hadn’t exactly heard the specifics of his plan. Nor would he reveal how Shimmer openly laughed in his face when he suggested the idea and openly doubted he’d be able to survive Poppy if he didn’t let her have some fun. He would show her though. He’d always been able handle Poppy when she was disappointed before. This would be no different.

“Oh…Well… That’s okay! We can have a small private party, just the two of us!” She perked back up slowly, “And I’ll be sleeping over, so I guess you could call it a slumber party.”

“I guess,” he repeated distractedly as he finished filling the sack and tied it off before setting it near the door, “Are you ready to go?”

“Just one more minute!”

It took another thirty minutes to get her out the door, making sure to check her progress every ten minutes and remove all the unnecessary items as best he could. Despite his efforts, Poppy ended up having almost four cases full of stuff (not including the sack of mail), and unfortunately some of the things he detested the most found themselves reappearing in Poppy’s suitcases, so even now he wasn’t quite sure he’d managed to rid himself of them. He’d need to check her things again once she unpacked. If she brought the glitter and the mandolin, he’d drop them down his water well or abandon them in the forest somewhere when she wasn’t looking.

*******

Being positive about the situation wasn’t difficult for Poppy. Sure, Branch was a bit of a downer and she had the ‘no party’ ban, but she could handle that…maybe. Besides, at the moment, she was too excited to care about it.

Knowing Branch since they were little trollings, Poppy had tried and failed multiple times to learn more about him. She asked him why he was grey, invited him to parties, and wanted to know what sort of foods he liked since the average cupcake didn’t always work. What was his favorite music genre? Did he have a favorite song? What about a favorite color? Which type of frosting was the best to him? What did he enjoy about being a Nu Troll? What was his bunker like? Why did he make one and choose to live there instead of in a pod? Did he ever invite people over?

There were so many questions, yet Branch refused to answer any of them, leaving himself a mystery that she could only examine and study from afar. She didn’t mind that though. Well…at first, she did, but, to be honest, trying to figure out on her own grew to be fun in its own sort of way.

After seeing him sneak two fudge brownies from one of her parties, she figured out he had an almost crippling appreciation for chocolate. And after managing to sneak a peek at a report he’d written for Nu headquarters, she discovered he had very refined handwriting. In fact, it appeared that despite his large hands, his writing wasn’t the only delicate and beautiful thing he could create with his fingers. She’d seen him sketch blueprints for build-outs of a troll’s home that had been smashed thanks to a fallen tree branch; make a perfect napkin swan out of spite because Chenille bet he couldn’t do it; carve, stain, and lacquer an elegant staff for her father’s birthday gift; and teach a frustrated trolling how to make an origami frog that jumps when the little guy was near tears about not being able to do it. He’d done all that as if it were nothing, and when she asked him anything about his hidden talents, he’d just blow her off and say, “I had some free time.”

He forever remained a mystery, but not anymore. She was going to enter his bunker, _the_ bunker, where every answer to her unyielding questions lied. There were so many secrets it held inside its walls, and she couldn’t help but wonder what she was going to see. Would he have intricate carvings in the headboard of his bed and all the doors, just like the staff he’d made? Were his drawings all over the walls? Was origami hanging from the ceiling? What sort of tools did he have? Maybe he had a creative room where it was just art supplies everywhere, like Harper. How many rooms did he have altogether? What if instead of one creative room, he had multiple?! He could have one for music, one for baking, one for building, one for arts and crafts. That would be amazing! Did the bunker have the room for all of that? A pod sure wouldn’t. Then did he live in a tree like the Nu troll headquarters? No, wait. Shimmer and her father said it was underground, so that couldn’t be the case. How did he get lighting in his bunker? Did he use mirrors to reflect the sun? And how did he keep the place from flooding? Surely, Branch wouldn’t live in a place that would be prone to flood at the first sign of rain, so he must have done something to make it stay dry.

The more she pondered, the more her excitement increased.

“We’re here,” she heard him announce with a grunt, his lack of enthusiasm completely opposite her own.

“Really?!” In her eagerness she rushed to his side, looking just ahead and about the area to see… nothing? “It’s here?” she asked again as her eyes searched the large boulders in front and the tree line surrounding them. It looked like they were just at another empty spot in the forest. There wasn’t a door anywhere. “Where…is it?”

“Right here,” was all the answer he gave as he moved nearer to the boulders and stomped his foot on a section of grass, letting a metallic echo explain the rest.

“Oh!” she perked, her excitement returning as she watched Branch drop the lime sack at his side and move around the patch of grass. He found a specific spot with his fingers and lifted up the top hatch, which blended with the surrounding grass.

The awed sound that escaped her throat at the action earned a slightly unnerved gaze from the grey troll himself, but she didn’t quite care, moving around to his side to peek in and catch a hint at what sort of surprises rested inside.

Dirt.

“Wait-What?”

A smug look formed on Branch’s face at her confusion, and without explanation he pulled up a lever that rested on its side amongst the unremarkable patch of dirt. It was a quick jerk of his arm that removed the dirt, which quickly lowered and pulled away to reveal a dark room with warm, inviting light inside.

Another gasp escaped her as she jumped to a stand eagerly. “Oh! My! Gosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! That’s sooo cool!” When she turned to Branch she was met with a familiar prideful expression, which only seemed to encourage her excitement further. Unable to contain herself, she danced about the entrance and the grey troll who opened it.

“ _I get to go inside~! Yeah! I get to go inside~! Yeah!_ ” She sang cheerily before suddenly forcing herself to a stop and bringing a hand over her heart, “Why is my heart racing so much?”

The statement earned actual confusion from her protector, something she could distinctly tell in the sound of his voice. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she squealed rapidly, causing him to wince before she grabbed his arm and began to shake him in her excitement, “I just can’t believe I’m going to go inside your bunker!!”

She watched as a wary look formed on his face, his eyes openly judging her before he pulled away and sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.” Then he picked up the sack of letters and tossed it down into the entryway before hopping in after it. Poppy didn’t hesitate to do the same.

“ _This_ is your home?” she asked with confusion as she looked about the small room surrounding her. She couldn’t see much, the warm glow she had spotted from above completely gone. However, she could tell that the whole area was no bigger than the two of them laid down from hair to toe.

Branch scoffed in an offended manner. “No,” he answered simply before pulling another lever that forced the hole they came through closed, the patch of dirt swishing back into place and encompassing the room with complete darkness.

Unable to see her hand in front of her face, Poppy stood still for a second, hearing for Branch’s footsteps and quickly following after the sound only to bump carelessly into a firm yet squishy figure before falling on her butt.

“Oof.”

“Will you watch where you’re going?!” Branch’s familiar tone snapped.

“Sorry. I can’t see anything.”

“If you can’t see anything, then don’t move!” he reprimanded anyway before continuing to shuffle about in the dark for a moment longer. After a second or two, she could hear his voice once more, his tone much softer this time, the gentleness of it almost alarming as she listened. “It’s alright, little guy. It’s just me.” Something chirped and buzzed in response. “…and company, I guess.” He added under his breath in response before a light began to flicker alive and fill the small room with the warm glow again.

Startled by the light, Poppy’s eyes needed a second or so to adjust, and as soon as her vision cleared, she was met with the sight of the grey troll stood before her, petting a baby glow beetle. The critter fluttered its wings and nuzzled his hand appreciatively at the attention, its light glowing a little brighter and earning a small smile from the Nu Troll. Branch just took a few more seconds to pet him, appeasing the tiny critter for a moment before he pulled his hand away and turned his attention to a large, metal door that stood illuminated in front of him. At the center of the door was a large wheel, which Branch turned with ease, forcing the heavy looking door to open inward.

As soon as there was space for it, the little, glow beetle zoomed inside with a few eager chirps, lighting up a small room just behind the door and perching itself on a railing surrounding what looked like a small elevator.

Poppy followed as Branch moved further inside, tossing the sack carelessly somewhere and checking the area before he helped her get all her suitcases in. He then shut the heavy door behind them with a firm push before turning the wheel again. Afterwards, she watched as he went through more than a few methods to lock it. The overkill was less than surprising.

“Rule 1,” she heard him start as he turned to her, making sure he had firm eye contact. “That door does _not_ open without _my_ permission, understand?”

Poppy nodded, letting him take one of her many suitcases and load it up in the elevator.

“Rule 2: Everything you see in here is not to be spoken of outside of this bunker. What you see in the bunker stays in the bunker.”

He took up her duffle bag next, moving to the elevator and waving her after him. She quickly followed, squirming her way into the elevator and finding herself pressed up against him as he held her duffle bag over his shoulder. “It’s tight. Why is your elevator so small?”

“Rule number 3.” He started again, “Keep all comments and opinions on my bunker to yourself. I designed it for me, and I like it the way it is.”

“I can hardly breathe!”

“Well, the elevator wasn’t designed for much more than one person,” he quipped easily before grabbing another leaver right by his hip and pulling it. The small elevator jerked into action, taking them down, deeper into his home.

The baby glow beetle flew off the moment it had the wing space, escaping the packed elevator and disappearing amongst the soft, warm light that filled the surrounding area. To her surprise the little critter was greeted, other glow beetles and flies buzzing at its arrival and filling the whole bunker with a welcoming hum.

The power of the sound, immediately drew her attention, pink eyes noting in awe the number of glow critters in the bunker. There were more than she could count, and they whirred about the elevator almost as a means of greeting them before settling about the ceiling and letting her see the bunker as a whole.

She heard a “woah” escape her lips at the sight.

First, she could see storage shelves. They were embedded among the nearby walls as they passed and filled with yarn, nuts, freshly picked berries, scraps of cloth, multiple mysterious jars of fluid, and wait…were those weapons?

“Is that a cannon?”

“Rule number three,” was all the answer he gave as they moved further down until the elevator came to a soft stop at the bottom.

Poppy squeezed her way out quickly, leaving her things forgotten behind as she immediately began moving about the room, appearing and disappearing every which way as she took in all she saw around her.

“Oh wow!! What a large kitchen! Is this a full-sized bathroom?! You have a shower _and_ a bathtub?!” She giggled. “Your rug is made of the squishy moss. I knew you liked that stuff.” Allowing herself a moment, she wiggled her toes to play with the texture of the rug before moving on to the next room. “Is this the pantry?! It’s so big! Oooo, a weight room! Ohmygosh! A WELL!! Hello down there!! Is that a hammock?! Do you sleep in a hammock?! Do I get a hammock too?! Ooo, what’s in he-”

Before she could finish the question, she found a large, grey palm held up in front of her face, stopping her in her place and causing her to pause mid-entry of what looked to be a workroom. It was covered with a somewhat large table with quite a few tools and tool boxes resting against the side of one wall. This room was the most interesting to her at the moment because it had one thing the other rooms hadn’t…which, now that she thought about it, was rather strange.

“Branch,” she started, looking to his aggravated face with genuine curiosity before she asked, “Why don’t any of your rooms have doors?”

“Rule three, Poppy. Rule three!”

“Ya know, you need to be a bit more specific about that rule, because I haven’t made an opinion on your bunker at all yet!” she argued irritably, “I’ve only been asking questions.”

“Well, you ask them in a judgmental manner.”

“But I’m _genuinely_ curious!”

He exhaled a frustrated breath before sighing a defeated, “Fine.” Then she watched him rub at his forehead a bit before he finally started to give her some answers. “It’s the same with the elevator. I don’t have doors because it’s just me down here.”

“Then why does this room have a door?”

“That room,” he started as he moved beside her and took the door knob from her hand before forcing the door closed, “It has a door because it tends to get messy in there, and I don’t want sawdust in the kitchen.”

“Your kitchen is very nice.” The honest way she said it seemed to have an effect on him, and she watched with pleasure as a slight tinge of purple began to find its way to his cheeks.

“Thanks.”

“And is this the dining room then?” she asked as she took a few steps towards the largest room in the bunker (as far as she knew). It was opposite the kitchen and next to the elevator, full of interesting contraptions and cupboards that hung about the walls and ceiling. What told her it might be a dining room was the large round table that sat at the center. It was cleaned and neat with a couple chairs sitting about the edges that looked well-worn and used.

“You could call it that,” was all the answer he gave her before she moved to the little sitting area nearby. A plush and patched up recliner sat by its lonesome next to a nightstand and a large fireplace. A few glowing mushrooms were planted on the walls and the nightstand, and across the way more mushrooms surrounded a small book shelf covered with little carvings and thick tomes of various sizes.

An uncharacteristic yelp escaped Branch from behind her, and she quickly turned only to watch him move past her speedily before hastily grabbing up the carvings and running off with them before she could get a closer look.

“Wait, Branch! I was looking at those!”

“They’re not done!” he yelled back over his shoulder before disappearing into his workshop.

“I’m sure they still look-!” He slammed the door, causing her to sigh a bit before finishing, “…great.”

Left alone, Poppy decided to take advantage of her freedom, moving into the now deemed dining room and checking all the contraptions on the walls. There was this thing that hung over the table, like a stalactite to the ceiling, little knobs and switches all over it. Interested, she climbed up on the table to get a better look at it, flipping switches and knobs willie-nillie in order to see if it did something like the rest of the items in the bunker. Unfortunately, nothing happened, so she quickly lost interest, pink eyes catching sight of the trumpet like tubes that hung from the ceiling and the walls.

Where did the tubes go? Ruled by curiosity, Poppy pulled a chair up to one of the tubes and peeked into it. There was nothing, only darkness. She pressed her ear against it in hopes to hear a sound, and she could faintly recognize the sounds of hushed voices and somber tones, but nothing else.

“Hello!!”  She shouted back at the sounds, before pressing her ear against the tube again. There was no reaction.

A hum escaped her throat at the new information before she pulled back to look at the mystery tubes once more. “So, they can’t hear me?” she pondered aloud before grabbing the tube fiercely and trying again.

**_“_ ** _HEEELLOOOOOO~!!”_

She listened.

“Yup.” She uttered simply, ignoring her disappointment before her attention was once again drawn to another part of the room. This time it was a strange set of inconspicuous curtains shielding a section of wall. She hummed an interested sound at the sight before dropping from the chair she stood on and nearing the curtains casually, fingers grabbing at the cloth and pulling it to the side, seeing a bit of a yellow-

**_“DON’T TOUCH THAT!!!!”_** A panicked voice drew her attention away, watching with wide eyes as a black and grey blur moved in front of her and quickly pulled the curtain shut with wide, horrified eyes. It took a moment for him to recover, his hand hovering over his chest as his breath needed a second to calm. She’d honestly never seen the troll so frazzled.

“Branch, are you alright?” she asked with caution as she kept her gaze on him only to watch as his every muscle moved with a single, relieved breath.

“Yeah, fine,” he answered before raising his palm to her. “Rule number 4,” he started, “Don’t open things without my permission first.”

“Is what’s in there dangerous?”

He gave it a few moments thought before answering with a simple, “Yes.” Then after another second or two, he straightened and began again. “I’ll start locking stuff like that away, but for now let’s get you settled.”

“Okay!” She agreed eagerly, excited for what her own room would look like. The bunker was so much bigger than she thought it would be. Of course, it didn’t have multiple creative rooms like she imagined, but still there was so much exciting and interesting stuff inside. She couldn’t help but take extreme interest in where he put her.

“Branch,” Poppy started with displeasure once they arrived, “What is this?”

“ _This_ is your room.”

“This is a closet.”

“Right now…yes, it is.”

“So… that means we’ll have to change it?”

“Maybe,” he answered thoughtfully as his gaze roamed the rest of the bunker.

“Maybe?” she mimicked as she watched him. There was something about the way his eyes sharpened that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up eagerly for his answer.

“I like my closet,” he declared simply, “It would be better to just build a proper guest room.”

“Really?!” She asked excitedly, “You’re going to build a new room?!”

“Yes,” he answered hesitantly as he watched her with that same unnerved expression she easily ignored.

“Can I help?!”

The lack of an immediate reply from him was less than reassuring, but her need to be a part of the process would not give way, so she continued to watch him openly while hanging on his inevitable reply.

“Mmmmaybe?”

That was likely the best she was going to get for now, so she decided not to push any further. She’d ask him again later once he started.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a guest room already,” she commented, “Aren’t you ‘always prepared for everything’?”

His face scrunched with displeasure for a bit, seeming to not like having his shortcomings so obviously addressed. “The Nu Trolls made sure that there are enough bunkers in the kingdom to house every one of the other trolls. And you and King Peppy have your own bunker meant just for you. Mine’s always just been for collecting extra rations and medicines in case the other bunkers didn’t have enough and providing a way out of the kingdom in case we’re attacked. I’ve had no reason to build a guest room.” He explained with a sigh, looking every bit disappointed in himself for falling short on his necessities. He should have at least considered building out one extra room.

“Well, just inviting a friend over is a good enough reason,” she challenged carefully, slightly bothered by how the grey troll had completely ignored the possibility. He seemed to realize quite easily what she meant and gave her a flat, unimpressed stare without any sort of response.

In the twenty-years he’d spent alone, Branch never had a guest stay the night, so he could never really comprehend the possibility of being in a situation like this. Also, the unnerving idea that there may be a dangerous group of mutinous Nu Trolls out there after Poppy’s head never crossed his mind. If there was anything he thought he could have faith in, it was that the Nu would always do everything in their power to keep Troll Kingdom and its inhabitants safe. He never thought he’d be hiding the most well-loved princess in all of troll history from the entire population.

“Oh,” Poppy started again, sounding mildly uncomfortable at the lack of answer as she looked back over the full closet and optimistically added, “Well, I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“I’ll set up a hammock and work on getting some doors in place,” Branch announced distractedly before moving to his elevator.  

“Anything I can do to help?” Poppy trailed after him eagerly.

“Nope. I got it,” he began confidently, “You just stay here and…don’t touch anything, ok?”

“OK!” she agreed, unknowingly raising his cautions with how easy she complied before the sudden sound of a tummy rumbling caused him to halt his determined movements and turn back to her, only to be met with one of her sheepish smiles. “I’ll make us some snacks in the meantime,” she added with a bit of a laugh, “I haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”

He seemed about ready to argue the idea, looking less than willing to give her free reign in his kitchen, but the alternatives that came with the idea of leaving her with nothing to do would likely be even more dangerous, so he took a quick defeated breath before answering. “Fine, just… don’t make a mess.”

“Will do!” She said in turn before giving him a mock salute which only earned another weary sigh from him as he headed towards the elevator. He began to set aside her things before taking the lift up once more to get the rest of the stuff they’d left behind at the entrance.

Once he’d gone she decided to get a good look at his kitchen, moving through the cookware to find herself mildly impressed with the utensils he’d collected. He had everything a decent chef would need to make some proper sweets, and all of the items were in good condition, which only urged more questions to pile on her growing list.

“I wonder if he actually uses these or simply has them just in case?” She couldn’t help but ask curiously before seeming to get her answer from one of the upper shelves that was hidden away by a curtain. The moment she pulled the fabric aside she was greeted with a large collection of cookbooks, some old and some new. One stood out to her because of the distinctly handmade look that ran across the binding.

The cover was stitched like a pillowed quilt with the words “Rosie’s Recipes” embroidered on the side.

Curious, she pulled the book from the shelf to find that it was a packed and slightly stained binder that smelled of ginger snaps and snickerdoodles, a heavenly warming scent that seemed to only encourage her to lay the book out and bother to take a look inside.

In it was a scrapbook table of contents with beautiful little cut outs of hearts, cookies, cupcakes, and brownies pasted to the paper, surrounding a neat cursive made of playful loops in a bright purple pen that listed the most delicious sounding treats. Carmel and Peanut Butter Cinnamon Rolls. Cranberry Apple Crisp. Cinnamon and Sugar Bread Loaf. Peppermint Chocolate Cupcakes. Sparkling Sweet Rainbow Icing. Orange and Lemon Meringue Pie. Homemade Chocolate Vanilla Swirl Ice Cream. The list went on, and each new item only made her mouth water further. She _had_ to make one of these!

As she was deciding which to pick, she noticed some stars by a few entries and turned to look at them while she continued to peruse until one note on a certain recipe stopped her. The words “Branch’s Favorite” were scribbled in the same playful cursive on the top right corner of the page surrounded by a little bundle of stars.

Instantly her choice was decided. She knew what she would be making for their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: “I’m so Excited” by The Pointer Sisters and “Ain’t No Stoppin’ Us Now” by McFadden & Whitehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance for any long waits you guys have to deal with. I'm a full time worker, part-time college student, so updates will be slow. At the moment, the best I can promise is a chapter once a month, but I'll do my best to make each chapter worth it. I may be faster or slower than that when the time calls though. I hope I keep you interested and excited. 
> 
> Oh! And please don't be afraid to let me know if you see any grammar/spelling errors. I'd prefer to know than not, so I can fix them.


End file.
